Falling into Disater
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: Crits always welcome. Switches views. Does have Leon S. K. in it. Just not the direct focus of the story. Warning Lots of blood. One of the main characters though. Waking up in a strange place with no memory of how you got there, fun right? As the truth becomes clear will either of them be able to handle the truth? Appears in ever chapter so far besides ch. 2 So a sequel?
1. Chapter 1 Location Unknown

Falling into Disaster

I was running. The handgun gripped tightly in my hand. I skidded to a stop and shot the zombies in my path. My aim was great as usual and I used only on bullet to kill a single zombie but I was quickly running out of ammo. Plus I was lost in this maze of a lab. It looked like I was in some underground lab. I didn't even know that this place existed until I woke up here. This handgun wasn't mine. I had stolen it from a zombified security guard. Where the hell was I? Why was I here? I ran into what? A surgery area of some kind. There was a large metal table with metal restraints. I backed up and went back the way I came. I stopped and swore. More fucking zombies. This had been bad enough when I actually knew where I was. I was a fucking doctor not a bloody marine. Why did I have to go through this? With the path cleared I started running again. Now where do I go? Why did there have to be so many halls? I chose one. Please let this be the way out. My breathing was started to become labored because of all of the running. Then my stomach growled as if to remind me once more of how hungry I was. I slowed my pace. i came to a door. I hesitated then slowly pushed it open. It looked like another jail cell area like the one that I had been in. Someone was in the cell. A couple of zombified guards stood moaning as they looked in at him hungrily. I raised my gun. Bang bang! The guards fell to the ground dead as the bullets penetrated their skulls. I walked over and picked up the guns and the ammo from their belts. I ditched one of the guns when I found it held no ammo. There wasn't much but I guess it would have to do. I looked in at the unconscious male. Huh unconscious just like I had been. I turned and started out but stopped. I couldn't just leave him could I? I picked up the keys to the cell and studied them. Should I help him? If I did I'd have to take care of two people and he'd probably ditch me to save his hide. That's just what people did. I had to help in some way. I felt like I needed to. I tossed in the keys and a loaded handgun along with half a pack of ammo. Then I left when I heard a moan. Similar to the one I had let out at my awakening. Bastard can find his own way out. I wasn't going to die for someone I didn't know.

"Wait!"

I heard him cry for me to wait just before the door completely closed behind me. I continued like I hadn't heard anything. He had the keys and a gun. He could free himself and at least have a fighting chance. I needed to focus on getting myself out not babysitting another captive. I chose another hall. Didn't they have fucking wall maps or direction signs in this place? Of course not. Had to make this as difficult as possible. I looked back every once in a while to make sure nothing was coming up behind me. It was really quiet and that bothered me. I couldn't have killed them all. There was just no way. This place was just too big. I followed the seemingly never ending white halls to a staircase. It went down. Probably not the best way to go but what did I have to lose? I followed the stairs down and then to an elevator. I entered. It went down. Shit I needed to go up not down but I guess it should've been obvious that it would go down. I lifted my gun. Waiting for the doors to open and zombies to be there when the doors opened. The doors opened. I looked around as I stepped out and into the room. Nothing. Was this the control room of this base? There was what looked like a control panel and multiple screens. I looked at them with interest. Those were other areas of this lab place. I could see the exit on one of the screens but how do I get there? Well now I knew what the area looked like and what to expect when I got there. I could see the other captive on one of the screen. He was moving cautiously through the halls. His gun raised. Well he wasn't my problem. If he dies that sucks. If not well aren't you a lucky bastard? I scanned the room a second time. There was another door that had faded letters on it that read danger of something on it. I went back to the elevator and started back up. I ran back up the stairs. Maybe now I had a chance. I continued running and chose another hall. If this wasn't the right one I might as well be dead. There were so many of those zombies and I had limited ammo. Was this where the epidemic had originated? Focus focus. I need to focus. I turned the next corner almost running into a zombie who had somehow lost his left arm. He reached for me with his right. His mouth opening showing the rotted bloody inside. Sticking my gun in it's mouth I pulled the trigger. It collapsed at my feet. I stepped around it and continued on. Was I getting close? More white walls. Was white even a color at all? I certainly hated it at the moment. This hall seemed familiar. I came to a wall. Fuck. I turned and leaned against it feeling hopeless now. I could've sworn- I fell back as the wall gave way. The hell? A fake wall? I looked upside down at a dead zombie. I quickly sat up. I stood and turned. I entered the room with all of the finished zombies. I walked around them. Who had been here before me? Was it the other captive? I opened the next door. More dead zombies were down the curving staircase. I was in some sort of mansion. Why? What would be the point of kidnapping me and bringing me here? I slowly descended the staircase. He got out so that ment so could I. I made it down and slowly approached the front door. I stopped hearing the flooring crack and break behind me. I turned to see that a large tentacle had sprung out of the ground What the hell was going on? It swung at me and I dove out of the way. The next thing I knew I was hanging upside down by my right leg. I swore. What the hell was this thing. More tentacles shot up. A charming voice spoke. Her voice rang out loud and clear.

"You weren't ment to escape love." The voice chimed.

I struggled to free myself as the tentacles grip on my leg tightened. I brought the gun up and pointed to where the tentacle's base was and fired. The tentacle released me and retracted back down. I landed hard on my back. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me. Damn that hurt. I pushed myself up as the voice chimed again.

"Ow. That hurt. Why would you do that to me?"

WHY would I? That bitch was about to break my leg! I turned in a circle. Fuck. Those tentacles were everywhere. Now what? One swung and me. I ducked. I dodged the strikes as best as I could but got hit several times. I fell back to the ground just about seeing stars. I swayed a bit when I pulled myself up this time. I was surprised when one of the tentacles wrapped around my arm. Another coiling around my neck. The tentacle bent my arm slowly. I gripped the gun tighter. I gritted my teeth. I wasn't about to lose my only defense here. The tentacle tightened around my neck.

"Drop it." The voice chimed sweetly.

I let out a yell of pain as my arm bent and twisted more.

"Does it hurt?" The voice giggled.

I unwillingly dropped the gun and let out another yell as it jerked my arm painfully back. The gun clattered on the ground. No. Dammit no!

"Now that wasn't too hard now was it?"

My other arm gripped the tentacle around my neck. I tried to pry it off but to no avail. I gasped for breath but I couldn't get one in. Was this the end? No. Please no. It can't be the end. I was a doctor at my fucking age. I had really gotten somewhere in life. It can't possible end here. I struggled to get free but I slowly gave in as my limbs got heavier. I scratched at the tentacle a few times before my arm fell. I felt a soft touch on my awkwardly bent arm. I felt the breath of the whisper in my ear.

"Shhh... It's almost over."

I blacked out soon after that.

**(No OMG this sucks reviews? Honestly I have 12 chapters completed going on 13-14 but only nine published because no one cares about this story.)**


	2. Chapter 2 Scales

I was dreaming. Or was this death? I was running just running as a large dark shadow over took me. As soon as it did I felt cold. Really cold. Ghosts were cold because they had no body heat right? Was I running because I didn't want to be stuck on earth forever as a spirit like those random ghost hunter shows always talked about? But that didn't really explain the dark shadow. My back and my wrists felt really cold. The air around me seemed pretty much room temp. What the hell was going on now? My so called dream ended and all I saw was darkness. I wasn't dead was I? I moaned at my aching muscles. I was so tired. I could feel the hard cold surface that I lay on. I forced myself to open my eyes. I could see a very familiar white ceiling. I tried to sit up but couldn't. I couldn't move. I quickly took notice that I was on that fucking table that I saw earlier. No! Shit. Who was she? What the hell did she want? Why the hell was I here? I struggled against the restraints though I knew that it was a useless effort. What else could I do? I looked around the room. My ripped jacket and black shirt lay folded neatly on a chair near the door. There was no one else here. Those zombies were going to find me soon if I stayed in one place. I just knew it. I struggled in trying to slip my hand through. I swore several times as I searched for a way to escape. I stopped struggling. There was really nothing I could do here was there? I was as good as dead now. I was finished. At least the other captive had gotten away. Or did that cowardly bitch kill him? I lay there for I don't know how long until I heard a shuffling noise coming down the hall. The constant dragging of the feet terrified me. No. That bitch. Putting me through this torture. How many others had she done this to? That thought sickened me. I held my breath hoping that it would just go away but maybe this was for the best. Either get eaten by a zombie or die of starvation and dehydration. The zombie option would be quicker but I still hoped it would leave. Why? Maybe I did have some hope left that I was overlooking. The door knob started to turn slowly but snapped back into place then started to turn again. It struggled to open the door. I closed my eyes as the door opened up. Fuck. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. The steps drew closer. My heart was hammering in my chest so hard I could hear it. The shadow of the figure draped over me. I opened my eyes slightly to see the threat. To see my killer and to know their face before I died. The horrid mangled face of the zombie stared down at me practically drooling over me it's easy meal. It's head tilted to the side like it was confused that I wasn't running or something. It reached a rotting hand toward me. I closed my eyes not wanting to see it coming. I tensed my muscles for it's attack. I was greatly surprised when it didn't come. I heard the creature screech and that familiar breaking of the floor. I opened my eyes once again to see the zombie holding the stub where it's arm use to be. One of the tentacles in front it. What the hell? I looked around hearing that woman's voice ring out from out of nowhere.

"He isn't for you Isach!"

It hissed like some animal and backed out staring in what looked like fear at the tentacle. Isach? It has a name? The fuck. She was giving them names? Or is she calling them by their original names? What was that bitch planning to do with me then if I wasn't zombie food?

"Who the hell are you!" I called out saying the first real thing I had said since I woke up here.

Nothing. No response. I lay my head back. I was at her mercy which I was sure wasn't much of if any. Begging and pleading wouldn't make a difference that I was sure of but I wasn't willing to give her the satisfaction of me begging for my life anyway. I was much to stubborn for that. I closed my eyes once again hoping that I would fall asleep and just sleep through whatever she had planned for me. Though I knew there was a slim chance of that happening. I sighed and slowly started to drift off after a while. I was just about to fall into the nothingness of sleep when the door opened. I kept my eyes closed for a second but decided that I should look. There she stood. That sick twisted whore. I knew it was her. Who else would it be? Her appearance shocked me. He skin was all scaly like a lizards or something. The scales were a silverish green color. She had several tentacles coming from her back. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't scared. No this couldn't be her. I remember feeling a soft touch not a rough one. She had a smile on her face like she was happy to see me or something. The bitch likes to watch others pain and terror doesn't she? She soon stood over me. She dragged her surprisingly soft fingers down my side. I stifled a laugh.

"Remember me Love?"

I looked at her like she was an alien. Remember her? This was the first time I'd ever seen her in my life. What was her problem?

"Huh?" I said lamely. "I don't even know y-"

She punched the metal table right by my head leaving a large dent. I could see the rage burning in her eyes. Damn she was pissed. Well I that guess speaking wasn't the best idea.

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me! You really don't want to mess with me right now Lance cuz I _really_ want to break your neck."

How did she know my name? What had I ever done to her?

"I'm not lying you crazy bitch!" I shouted to her my temper rising as well.

"What did you call me!?"

I saw no point in just acting like I knew what she was talking about or going easy on her with my comments. I was going to die anyway so why not get my smart ass comments out now while I still had the chance?

"You heard me lizard lips. I called you a _**crazy bitch**_."

She growled a very unhumanly growl.

"Do you wish for death?" She continued to growl.

"Oh hell yeah. That's my life's dream."I said sarcastically. "Answer me this before you do kill me though. How in the hell do you even know my name? Why am I here in this lab place, Really? What's your real reason for taking me here?"

Her hostile expression softened slightly to my amazement. Then the look of rage quickly returned. Bipolar much?

"...How can you forget!?" She yelled her rage building again. "How could you forget about me!? About this lab!?"

"What? How can I remember a place I've never been to or someone I've never met!?" I demanded.

"_Forget it_. I'll explain after the virus works its way through your bloodstream." She stated a smile creeping onto her lips.

"What?" I repeated for the thousandth time.

She walked over to another area of the room that I couldn't see due to the angle. I heard her going through some things along with the light clanging of some glass and the pour of a liquid. She spoke as she walked back over.

"It'll all make sense soon enough."

She walked into view with a needle. Her smile returned as she flicked the tip of the needle as a slivery green drop appeared at the end of it. I looked at the liquid then at her scales.

"Just the right amount."

"You applied that to yourself." I stated shocked.

She just smiled. He emerald eyes studying my frightened face. She drew closer. I struggled once again to get free but to no avail.

"It's ok. It won't kill you. You'll just get sleepy at first then after that... well you can probably guess."

"No! You can't do this! What the hell is wrong with you!?" I panicked.

"Just relax Love. This will be quick." She calmed.

She went to inject the substance into my arm. That weird calm smile crawling across her face. Like she knew that she had won... And she did. I was going to be like her. I lizard tentacle freak. Not only that but I was also going to be her puppet too like those zombies. No this couldn't happen. I had to be dreaming. This just had to be a nightmare. I closed my eyes tightly. My hands clenched into tight fists and I gritted my teeth. My muscles tensed up like like I was bracing for impact for being hit or something. This was it.

**(Am I doing anything right?)**


	3. Chapter 3 Interrupted Injection

My eyes snapped open with the door to this room did. The door slammed against the wall with such force that I flinched. A figure stood there. One that I couldn't focus on due to my shock. I could tell without even looking at the lizard girl that she was just about as stunned as I was. Gunshots rang out. I could hear glass breaking. I contents of the needle splashing everywhere when the bullet hit it. Soon after the lizard girl screamed in a rage as the bullets struck her. directly. She backed up her tentacles shooting at the figure. Male. Was he-? No he escaped didn't he? He quickly evaded the attacks and continued shooting. She took another step back the tentacles continuing to fire at the other captive. He moved closer. What the hell was he doing? Was he stupid? He could've gotten out of here a long time ago. I ditched him so why wasn't he ditching me? The tentacles dug into the floor and sprang up trying to grab and slash him. He evaded easily. How? He pulled out a knife that I didn't even know he had until now and threw it at the lizard girl hitting and sticking right in her chest. She pulled it out with a wince and dropped it. She retracted her many tentacles and the other captive watched her movements carefully his gun quickly rising again. Blood gushed out of her many wounds. She studied herself for a minute and then with a look of hate fled. He slowly lowered his gun. He looked at me then approached. He undid the metal restraints. I got off the metal table and walked to the door picking up and putting my shirt and torn jacket on. I sighed. I guess it would only be fair to thank him.

"Thanks." I said without looking at him.

I exited the room. Sure I had no weapons anymore but I wasn't about to go with him. My pride wouldn't let me. Besides we were even now. I wasn't about to owe him anything. My pride was going to kill me one of these days. I heard his fast steps behind me. A hand gripped my shoulder to stop me. I looked at him.

"We're even now. You don't have to stick with me."

"We're both stuck here. We're in this together. We need to work with each other if we want to survive this. As you can see there's more than just zombies here."

He pushed a gun into my hands. My gun. The one I had lost.

"You were out. Why come back for me?"

"I wasn't about to leave another survivor here."

"Idiot. Now were both back in this bloody maze..." I said. "Now who are you anyway?"

"Leon Kennedy. You?"

"Lance Velsio."

He seemed to be thinking the name over. I continued on with Leon tailing me. We went around a few corners. We stopped as we ran into a group of zombies. I raised my gun and fired. The zombies few quickly. Their heads being blown off. We walked around and stepped over the piles of zombies in the slim little hall.

"What's your job? Do you work for-" Leon asked seeming a bit suspicious.

"I'm just a doctor." I interrupted.

"Pretty sharp shot for a doctor. Where'd you learn to shoot?"

"My brother worked for the government. He said it was important to be able to handle guns and stuff and basically force taught me."

"What was his name? I might know him."

"So you work for the government like my brother did. Agent or something right?... Well you can't possibly know him now. He's dead. At least that's what they told me."

"You can't always believe everything they tell you. They've been caught lying before."

"Yeah I know but I don't want to look for him. For all I know he's on a secret mission and looking will only blow his cover."

"...What do you know about the virus?" Leon suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"That's the only reason you'd end up here. You know something about it that you shouldn't."

"I don't know anything. I swear. If I did at one point I forgot."

"Tell me what you _do_ know." Leon pressed.

"Nothing. Geez you're acting like that lizard woman. Getting pissed that I forgot or something."

"... What did she say?"

"Why is it so important? *sigh* She was yelling at me for forgetting her and this lab or something. How can I remember a place I've been?"

"Forgetting her? You know her?"

"No. What did I just say? I think she has me confused with someone else."

Bang! More zombies fell. Why were there so many? How many scientists and security guards worked here?... I thought for a moment. Was she the experiment they were all working on? Or were they just experimenting with virus's? We continued to rush through the halls. Our guns almost always firing off all the time. We moved through the halls and going down halls over and over again. I was about ready to scream in frustration. Too many hall that looked the fucking same. Too many zombies. These people had to be going stir crazy being stuck down here with all these people. After what seemed like hours we came to that familiar dead end. This trick wasn't going to fool me a second time. I pushed against in. It opened easily. The dead bodies of the same zombies from before were still there. I stepped around them the same way I had before. Leon jumped ahead of me taking the lead. He opened the door and we hurried down the curving staircase. I could see all of the holes in the floor where the tentacles had busted through the floor. This time zombies were walking around on the main floor. We exited the front door after walking around the holes and blasting the zombies. A zombie had gotten a grip on Leon but he kicked it away before I had the chance to shoot it. It had stumbled backwards and fell into one of the holes that had been made previously. I slowed a bit when we made it outside. A forest. We were in a forest? A mansion in a forest, how cliche. I walked a few paces behind Leon.

"Where are we?"I wondered out loud.

"That's what were going to find out."

We walked through the forest area guns finally put away. Now what? My patients were probably mad and wondering where I was. I sighed. It was hot out here. No birds were chirping. I stopped for a second then caught up. No birds, no animals. No sound besides the slight rustle of the leaves in the trees when the wind blew. Well there were zombies and... and that thing. I guess that they sensed the danger or something. We came to a cliff edge overlooking a village.

"We maybe now we can find out where we are." Leon stated.

I nodded and we started to go around looking for the path that would lead to the village that we saw. We slowly and carefully made our way down trying not to slip. We jumped down and landed on the thin dirt path. We went down the path at a jogging speed. We slowed when we entered the village. We walked down a few of the streets seeing no one. I was really starting to feel uneasy. Leon must've been having the same thoughts as me because he put a hand on his gun, ready to pull it out at a moments notice. I scanned the seemingly empty buildings. I put my hand on my gun when I low moan sounded. I heard Leon swear softly as the zombies emerged from the lonely houses. I pulled out my gun and took aim at a zombie. Wait a sec. What was that? Great. Just great. They were mutating animals to create those over sized moths and frogs or toads or whatever they were. Then there were those creepy plant things.

"Not these things again." Leon complained under his breath.

"You've seen these things before?" I questioned.

"Yeah. During one of my other missions."

"So you deal with zombies and these things all the time then, huh? Don't you ever get tired of it?" I said firing at the closest zombie.

"A little." He admitted.

We continued firing. Those fucking mutations wouldn't die. Why weren't they dying? I shot it over and over again. One of the toad things fell onto it's back but quickly got back up. I shot at the zombies threatening to grab me. This wasn't good. They were closing in. We backed up as a moth flew at us. We ducked and it looped back around. I fired at it's wings. I dropped a bit but stayed in the air. My grip on my gun tightened as they all drew closer. Now what? Shit! I felt a cold grip around my waist. Slowly winding up and around my arm. I looked down and to my waist then back behind me. Blasted plants. Two of those plants and more zombies. I fought to point my gun at it. Dammit all. I fired unable to move my arm any more. The bullet grazed it's flower bud of a face but it hit one of the zombies in the stomach which didn't seem to do as much damage as it could've done. It pulled me back and into the alleyway. Leon continued to shoot the creatures that threatened to strike him. Never did one of his shots go to waste. No no no. Should I? No I can't. Damn Lance swallow your fucking pride for once in your life! Ask for his help!

"Leon!" I called out as the zombies grabbed at me the vines still slowly wrapping around me canceling almost any movement at all.

I didn't know if he looked or got hit due to the distraction that I caused. I just continued to fight their grip as they continued to drag me back and through the alley. Why weren't they biting? Why wasn't I getting stabbed by the plants vines? Then it replayed in my mind.

_It reached a rotting hand toward me. I closed my eyes not wanting to see it coming. I tensed my muscles for it's attack. I was greatly surprised when it didn't come. I heard the creature screech and that familiar breaking of the floor. I opened my eyes once again to see the zombie holding the stub where it's arm use to be. One of the tentacles in front it. What the hell? I looked around hearing that woman's voice ring out from out of nowhere._

_"He isn't for you Isach!"_

I wasn't for them? Then she had tried to inject me with some virus. Was that bitch going to try that again? No that can't happen. I don't want to be a freaky lizard thing. Leon please. I'm sorry for doubting you. Just please help. I heard someone yell my name as they dragged me down the next street. Leon?

"Leon!" I called again just as the slowly moving vine wrapped around my mouth.

I bit it. The vine retracted slightly as some horrid tasting liquid oozed into my mouth. I spat it out gagging over the taste. ~~ Leon ran down the alley way with the zombies and the mutations following. Where was he? What happened?

"Lance!"

I called out as I ran.

"Leon!"

The yell was slightly muffled. Good. He was still alive. But did they bite him? No they wouldn't would they? Their master wanted to inject him with a virus didn't she? I picked up speed. I couldn't take the chance now. I ran onto the next street and stopped. I looked around. Which way!? Come on Lance give another hint. I notice a green liquid on the street to the right at the beginning of another. That was the same substance that flowed through those plant things like blood. Did he shoot it? No I would've heard the shot. I ran to it and down the street.

"Lance!" I called again as I ran.

There was silence. No. Lance hang on. I listened closely.

"Le-!"

I ran toward the interrupted yell. Just hang on for a little while longer. I'll get there in time. I won't let you become one of them. I promise.


	4. Chapter 4 Close Call

I continued to run down the dirt street as the zombies and the mutations swung and attacked me. I was going to get there in time. I was going to be there before anything happened to him. I winced as one of the plants vines cut my arm. It just grazed it but it bleed and it hurt. I fired behind me not sure if I hit anything but I probably did due to the number of zombies and mutations. I heard a muffled scream of pain to my right. I ran in that direction. What were they doing to him? Did they inject him with that virus?

"Lance hang on!" I called to him.

I ran down the street that had another spot with the green liquid soaking into the dirt road. How was he getting it to bleed? Was he biting it? Yuck. ~~I bit down on it's vine again. It must've been getting pissed at me for biting it because after it wrapped it's vine around my mouth it stabbed my side. I let out a yell that was muffled. Fuck. I struggled to look back. Where were these things taking me? Back to the mansion? No I can't go back there. Not again. Why should I have to go through this?! How did I even get caught up in any of this in the first place where I'd be getting dragged by zombies and plant things to who knows where? If this was a fucking joke it was a pretty dang cruel one. Come on Leon hurry. Please hurry. I heard more gunshots being fired. They were so close now.

"Lance!" I heard him shout almost panicked.

Need another sign for direction? Sorry but I can't at the moment. I struggled to open my mouth for a minute to bite it's vine once again. The liquid slipping into my mouth before I even bit it as it oozed from the wounds that I had inflicted not long ago. I bite down hard on the vine and spat out the disgusting liquid as it once again gushed into my mouth from the new wound. It pulled back for a few seconds. Just long enough for me to call out his name.

"Leon!" I yelled out once again. ~~

I fired at the zombies that blocked my path. A plant creature fell after a few shots. The zombies fell much quicker but there were just so many. At least I had gotten rid of the moths. Stupid things were slowing me down. I called out his name again. Silence. No way. I can't be too late. I just can't be. He had to live. He was the only actual human I had met here. Was I saving him for my personal gain as well as just saving his life? Screw thinking about it. Just run.

"Leon!"

Yes. I ran down the next street. More of the green liquid. I turned the corner. They were taking him back to the mansion. I saw him and the little group that were dragging him. The plants were tag teaming in keeping him bound and the zombies that walked along side I assumed were there to take shots and give the plants time. One of the plants had a vine wrapped around his mouth and it had several bite wounds in it. Lance was bleeding from a wound on his side. His arms were pinned tightly to his sides. His constant struggling was of no use. He hadn't been bitten from what I could see which was good. I fired my gun as the zombies stopped and started toward me. Lance seemed to be trying to say something that sort of sounded like behind you. I turned just in time to see a dog creature lunge at me. I pressed against the wall to evade the dog. I shot it a few times before it went down. I continued to fire at the zombies that continued toward me. The plants were now dragging Lance back up the hill and back to the mansion. No way was this happening. The zombies dropped quickly. I ran to the foot of the hill. I took aim and fired. The bullets struck the plants in the back of their flower bud heads. It took several shots before they fell releasing Lance. I ran up the hill and helped removed the vines that had loosened around him.

"Thanks." He said honestly as he removed the vine from his mouth.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I stared at the wound.

"I'm fine. I was just a little worried there." He responded looking back down the path.

Lance aimed his gun behind me and fired. I heard the drop of a body behind me. I looked back. Sure enough zombies were coming up behind me. I stood and turned aiming down the path. I fired along with Lance. Mowing down the zombies that came up the path. Dogs dashed up the path and the plants seemed to almost slither up along the path. Why did it have to take so many shots to take down those dogs and plants? I continued to fire. A dog jumped at me. Uh oh. Bang! The dogs attack in mid air and fell to the side at the bullet entered it's mouth and came out the back of it's skull. Nice shot Lance. We stayed there for a few minutes observing our surroundings. Just waiting for more zombies to come out. We lowered our guns. I looked back to Lance who was still on the ground. His breathing kind of labored. He noticed my concerned look. I opened my mouth to say something but he spoke before I could.

"I'm fine."

He forced himself up and started back down the hill a hand over the wound. I followed. He seemed a little unsteady.

"Hey. Just hang on." I stated as I hurried down to him.

He looked at me and stopped. A confused look on his face saying something like 'what' or 'why are we stopping?'

"Here let me help."

He sighed and started back down.

"I'm fine." He repeated.

I was about to say no you're not and argue but I could tell that he had a very stubborn nature and I wouldn't win anyway so I kept my mouth shut. But that didn't mean that I wasn't going to try and help him. I gripped his arm to his surprise and slung it around my neck and kept him walking. He gave me a weird look.

"Persistent bastard." He muttered.

I smiled.

"Yeah that's me." I agreed.

I walked him back down and into the village.

"Ok we're off the hill now. You can let my arm go."

I ignored the comment and walked him to a house that I inspected first before we entered. The place was actually pretty neat besides the flipped over dinner table and the knocked down chairs. I led him over to a bed and set him down on it. I helped him pull off the jacket and the shirt though he didn't want my help like usual. He winced as the shirt brushed against the wound. He let me inspect the wound which I couldn't believe that he did. I went and got some water so I could clean it and anything that I could find to cover it. I sat back looking out the window as the moonlight streamed in. He looked at me._  
_

"What about your cut?" He asked me.

"Huh?" I said looking at it. "Oh right."

He laughed at me.

"How do you forget that?"

He stood. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. He shook his head catching what I was getting at even though I said nothing. He pulled my arm off and stood.

"Do you want to get sick?" He asked.

"No I just don't want you to pass out." I answered.

He walked out and I followed him.

"Go push that dresser in front of the door and find something to block the windows. I'll go get something to clean the cut."

I obeyed but called his name a couple of times to make sure that he didn't pass out. He answered sounding kind of annoyed when nothing was wrong. I watched him as he quickly and professionally cleaned the cut. About three times faster than I had cleaned his. He must've been frustrated by how slow I cleaned his even if he didn't let on to that. I stood and walked to the door.

"Night." I yawned.

"Night." He said back laying down.

I walked to the next room over. I lay on the bed. I tried to sleep but couldn't something was bothering me. They were taking him back to the mansion. The zombies hadn't even tried to take a bite out of him. What was so special about him? Why did that lizard woman want to inject him with that virus so badly? Was he hiding something from me? Was he really working for them? No he wasn't. He had been afraid back in the lab when he was on that metal table. I could practically hear how scared he was when he called out my name earlier. He had been scared enough to ask for my assistance though I knew he didn't want to. Did he care if I was to get hurt because he told me something or did he just not want to tell me because I worked for the government? What was he hiding? I had to ask him something. I pulled myself out of the bed and opened the door to the room he was in. Sleeping. I sighed and closed the door. I walked through the single leveled house checking to make sure every opening was blocked completely. Making sure that there were to weak points to it. I walked to the cupboards and checked the fridge. Well we had food to eat and to take with us tomorrow morning or afternoon. Depends on how long we slept and what happened during that time. I went back to bed.


	5. Chapter 5 I Surrender

I heard something that had roused me from my sleep that I had to admit that I was enjoying. What was that? I lifted my head off the pillow and listened closely. That tapping sounded so... familiar. Why did it sound so familiar? I pulled myself out of the bed and started slowly out to the living room area. I listened for the sound to well happen again. There was the tapping and scraping sound. I looked over. I peeked behind the little barricade that Leon had set up for the window. I stepped back. Shit. Holy shit. Either the unusual objects in front of the window attracted them or they could smell the blood and well I didn't really really hoped that wasn't it. Then they'd be able to hunt anywhere as long as we had wounds. This fucking sucks. Hopefully there wasn't that much. We had no chance if there were to many. I mean we had trouble with the villagers and a some weird mutations. I walked quickly over to the room Leon was currently staying in not really caring if the zombies heard me or not. They obviously knew that we were here anyway.

"Hey Leon. Wake up." I said.

He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at me confused.

"What is it?" He asked sleepily.

"We have a problem." I said pointed to the window he couldn't see at the moment so there really wasn't a point in pointing to the window anyway. "We have zombies trying to scratch through the glass windows."

"What?" He questioned alarmed pushing himself up and off of the bed.

I walked out with a nod and stood in front of one of the slightly shifting shelves. They really wanted in here didn't they? They seemed surprisingly quiet. For zombies anyway like they were trying to get it without waking us up. Leon came out in less than forty seconds as I watched the continuously shuttering shelves. Some of the books threatened to fall off.

"What do you think we should do here?"I asked still staring at the falling books. " They're eventually going to get through you know."

He sighed. He studied the shelves for a moment.

"And here I thought that maybe I'd actually get some sleep tonight." He said watching the shelves rock like I was. "Alright lets blow their heads off and get out of here."

I nodded and we pulled out our guns. I walked over to one of the shelves and gripped one of the corners. Leon grasped the other and we forced it down. The books clattering on the ground way before the shelf did. Poor books got crushed. Forget the books and fight those bastards. With the shelf gone we could see the faces of the rotting corpses through the glass. They clawed and scratched and pounded on the glass. Three two one. The glass cracked. I could see the Leon's grip on his gun tighten. Leon... I wouldn't let him die for me. I'd never forgive myself if he did.

"Hey." I said getting his attention.

"What?" He asked still watching the zombies on the other side.

"Just worry about yourself here. If they grab me, well that sucks. If I slow you down just leave me behind. You just make sure you don't get bit." I stated seriously.

If they catch me that sucks but my guess is that they won't bite me. They didn't bite me last time so why would it be different this time? If they bite Leon well then I'm alone out here with zombies and who knows what else. He looked at me.

"I'm not going to ditch you." He said also in a serious tone that rivaled mine.

Another crack in the glass. My gaze snapped to the glass then slowly back to Leon.

"Why not?" I asked thinking back to when I found him in that cell in the lab mansion place. "I ditched you back in the lab place."

"Think of it this way. Those things want to drag you back to their master, right?"

"Yeah so?" I questioned trying to read his gaze.

"That's all the more reason to _not_ let them take you. Who knows what they have planned. Besides you're the only living person I've seen so were in this together here."

"What part of _I ditched you _don't you understand?" I muttered.

He smiled at the comment. His morals and attitude amused me to no end. The glass shattered. The shards of glass dancing across the floor in the slowly brightening sunlight almost looking like fire embers. I fired and so did Leon as the zombies filed in. The zombies fell quickly but the numbers didn't seem to be reducing very quickly. Shit. We need a way out **now**. There were way more than I thought there were out there. I mean fuck we blew apart the village. Where were these things coming from? What was lizard lady 'summoning' them from across the continent or what? Heh, a summoning lizard. That'll be the day. I bit my lip as the zombies continued in like a flood of rushing water. Dammit all to hell. Would this ever end? Wonder what lizard girl would do if I stuck this gun in my mouth right now and blew off my own head. Would she be pissed? Would she inject my lifeless corpse? Would she go and find another to do whatever it is she wanted? Inject someone else? Would she set her sights on Leon? Would she inject Leon? I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't leave him on his own to fight these things all alone. I owned him too much to just ditch him... Again but in a different way. The zombies closed in, slowly yeah but they were closing in. Maybe I could save him. Would it work or would they continue to attack Leon as they took me away? It was worth a shot wasn't it?

"Leon!"

He looked to me. He also seemed kind of worried about the odds here too. That look... I had seen that look somewhere before. Fuck this whole event here was like deja vu though I couldn't think of a time where something like this had occurred. Was I going insane?

"Get into the back bedroom! Block the door!" I ordered.

"What?! I can't just leave you here!"

"I'm not going to let you die for me! Now go!"

"Weren't you listening at all to what I said before?!"

"Go!" I continued to press.

"No!" He shouted at me still firing.

Fuck this couldn't wait any longer. If this continued for too long Leon was going to die and I'd be back in that lab. If I just gave myself up there was a chance that they'd leave Leon alone but Leon was proving to be just as difficult and stubborn as I was at this moment. He'd come tearing after us. He's so stupid. Doesn't he get that it's a chance to escape? I highly doubt that the zombies will hunt him down if I'm not with him. Shit. Too fucking late to make the choice. These zombies were going to make the choice for me as it seemed now. They grabbed at me. I didn't struggle against them this time. I could tell that Leon was looking at me. He continued to fire his gun.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted at me as I went where the zombies lead me. "Don't give up! Fight!"

I shook my head.

"Just get out of here."

My voice sounded kind of dull even to me. A life for a life. My debt for the needle incident was repaid. As was the saving my life on the hill when I shot the dog. He gave me my gun and I gave him one when he was in that cell. We're even now.

"Dammit Lance! You can't just give up now!"

That surprised me. I hadn't actually heard him swear before. It sounded very odd to me.

"Don't die ok?" I said as I stood on the knocked over shelf. "We're even now if you live."

"What are you going on about now?!

"A life for a life." I said sadly as I knocked some of the glass off the window and climbed out.

"It doesn't work that way!" He sounded kind of desperate.

Why? I shouldn't be worth anything to him. Sure I'm human but I was just doing this to get even wasn't I? I ditched him. He should be ditching me. Be glad to get rid of me over all of the trouble that I caused him. I guess this was it. For real this time. If he comes trekking into that mansion after me I was gonna be pissed. That idiot needed to learn when to quit. Always trying to play hero? Seemed like the type. Learn when to take the chance given to him. This was what the second or third chance he had to be rid of me and just get away from all these zombies. He'd better take it and be damn grateful for it.


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected Help

I could still hear Leon firing away even as the zombies cleared out obviously paying him no mind any more. The fuck did I get myself into this time? With a sigh I continued to follow the leading zombies. Their cold grip was no longer on me as I moved with their slow moving herd. I guess they understood that I wasn't going to fight or bolt. How do those things understand anything? They were just infected tons of rotted meat incapable of thought or strategy. They just react on instinct don't they? I questioned myself as we neared that familiar hill. Then again what was the point of holding me there at that mansion and injecting me with that... that... liquid. How should I know what it is anyway? We walked up the hill. My will to live slowly but surely dwindling away with each step that I took. Why me? Why fucking me? What the hell did I have to do with this? I had been asking myself that for days. There was no answer to it. I'd have to get my answer from that lizard freak of a woman. Cowardly bitch didn't show her face until I was tied down to that metal table and even then didn't show her face for hours. Well a long wait on a cold table. That sounded fun... Something to look forward to. This time I'm just gonna take a fucking nap. Maybe she'll just inject me while I sleep so that I don't feel it or even see it coming. No she'd want me to see it coming with the fact that I couldn't do anything about it etched into my mind. Sick twisted whore. I could soon see the still open gates of the beaten down old mansion. The gate was probably rusted open and unable to be closed anyway. Oh shit. I really didn't want to go through with this. Was there any chance that I could just turn around now and forget this had happened. Just you know back out? Probably not. I looked at the tight but large circle of zombies around me. No way to escape now. I had made my choice now I had to stick with it. I walked with the herd of zombies. Well I guess it's better to walk in with at least some dignity rather than being dragged in. I was lead up the rest of the way and into the mansion and up the curved staircase. We entered the hidden hallway. Thin white hallways. The same white halls that I still hated and how could I not? Sprinting through these halls lost as all hell as zombies went to attack me. I walked with them into the same room that I had woke up in when well I guess first arrived here. That same bloody cell. The cell where I had woke stiff and tired as a a zombified security guard looked in at me like I was a meal. I walked into the cell without a fight like I had the whole way here. I put my back to the cold wall and slid down hiding my face in my knees as I curled up. Waiting... Just waiting for the inevitable. I was afraid like I probably should be. Though I was here I didn't regret my decision. Leon was ok right? Or was he fighting to get back here. He'd better not. That idiot better just stay away. It was so cold here. Why did it have to be this cold? It didn't take too long before the door to the cell's room creaked open. That voice. That fucking voice that I now hated so much.

"Hello Love. Welcome back. Wh-"

"Why me?" I interrupted.

I needed to know. She remained quiet for a time.

"Why you?" She asked sounding kind of confused.

"Why do I have to be your guinea pig? Why do I have to get injected? I don't even know you. I'm just a fucking doctor. No importance at all." I demanded still not looking up.

She stayed silent for another moment.

"You really don't remember anything? I really find that hard to believe."

"There is _nothing _to remember. You have the wrong guy... Just let me go."

"Oh I see. Trying to get me to just let you go, huh? It's not going to be that easy Love. Now how about we head down to the mutations lab? We do have some time to waste before another, what did you call it? The S virus? Is ready. You named it after me due to what happened. Remember? Anyway I made some adjustments to the mutations lab that I think you should see."

The door to the cell opened. Mutations lab? Is that where those overgrown animals and plant things were created? I stayed in that position very unwilling to leave.

"Come on Love." She chimed.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to deal with you right now."

Honestly would rather sit there and wait than follow that _thing _to some mutation lab. I heard her step closer. She was right above me. I could feel her weirdly soft touch on my shoulder.

"Come." She demanded though I still didn't move. I was definitely know for my stubbornness. "Do you really want to just sit in this cell?... Come and I'll let you spend the rest of your time waiting in your room instead of on that metal table." She tempted.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'd think some creature like you could tell when they had the _wrong fucking person_. I said looking up at her._  
_

What was her problem? ~~ I fired at the zombies as Lance left with a large group of them. The zombies attention quickly left me when he exited. What was going on? I jumped out of the window determined to follow but I was quickly stopped by more zombies. They were just blocking me from getting to Lance now, huh? Why? Bang! The zombies in my path fell. I turned seeing a man. His gun ready as he advanced. I guessed that he was on my side because he was killing the zombies. He had many scars on his face and almost all of the skin that was showing. The logo on his chest showed that he was higher up in the government. He seemed familiar. He was one of the presidents main agents.

"Where's that mansion?" He demanded.

"I was just going there. It's just beyond there. Up the hill." I answered.

He walked past me quickly his gun ready. I followed. Was he here to take out that lizard thing? His shot was extremely accurate. He mowed down all zombies in his path as he rushed up the hill. With how quickly things were moving it wasn't long before we were in the mansion.

"Follow me. There's a secret hall that leads to some lab area."

He followed me to the room. I pushed on the wall to reveal the white hall. He move past me with a nod of thanks and rushed down the hall. He seemed kind of worried. I couldn't contain my question anymore.

"Daimon. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to save my brother."

"Lance?" I asked and he nodded and he fired at more zombies. "He thinks you're dead."

"Now he does...My fault." He said sadly. I ignored that not sure what to think of the comment.

"What does that thing want with Lance? He doesn't even know anything about the virus."

"He does know. A lot of things-"

"He lied to me."

"No he didn't."

"But you just said-"

"It was a few days ago during that attack on the capitol when it happen. I had to wipe his memory temporarily so that he couldn't give anything to her. It should ware off soon."

"Why'd you let them take him anyway?!" I demanded kind of upset.

"I didn't willingly. We were cornered and well things went downhill from there."

"So what is his connection to this lab and that thing?"

"Long story."

"We have time."

He sighed and started talking as we ran.

**(159 views and not a single review? :'( No wow this sucks or meh it's ... ok? Or even quit writing this damn thing already?! Oh well.)**


	7. Chapter 7 Memories

I had seen the adjustments she had talked about. I saw no difference since I hadn't even been there before. I sat on some bed that I didn't even know existed in this place. Samantha for some reason decided to stick with me. Creep. Ow! What the hell? Why was my head starting to hurt? Dammit all! Could this day get any worse. I lay back moaning as the pain increased.

"Lance?" She asked watching me.

What the hell? Was there some toxic gas in the air down there or something? What the? Daimon? I... This...This happened?

I yawned stretching out on the couch. The horror movie that decided to play on TV was flashing on the screen. Zombies tearing at the flesh of the living. Wow. I was really sick of zombies. This happened in real life often enough. I yawned again then slowly but surely started to doze off... What was that? I shifted my position slightly. More tapping. It must be the TV. Guess I fell asleep during the movie. I opened my eyes. Yup. The TV was still on. Looked like the movie had been over for a while. I picked up the remote and switched off the TV. I lay back down too drowsy at the moment to pick myself up and go to bed. More tapping. I thought that I turned it off. Something was tapping the window. A branch? I sat up and looked over. That sudden burst of fear definitely woke me up. People with torn off bits of flesh clawed at the windows. What? What was going on? A dream. I was watching a zombie movie right? This had to be just a dream. You can't feel pain in a dream right? I pinched myself. Ow! That hurt... Was...Was this real. N-no. It couldn't be real. I stood. I ran to the bedroom. I went through a couple of drawers. Come on. Gun gun gun. Where is it? I found it and pulled it out. Whatever was going on it wasn't safe here in my own house anymore. Then as it to prove my point a window from downstairs shattered. Shit. I heard fast steps. Wait fast steps? Zombies moved slowly. What the hell else was down there? I stepped back like that would do me any good. The floor board creaked under my weight. I looked at it. That was where I hid my research for a cure for the S virus, the G virus, and a little for a few others. I aimed my gun at the door as the fast steps drew closer. The door opened and I almost dropped my gun. Daimon. He was alive? Damn. You really can't trust what the government tells you these days.

"You're still here." Daimon breathed relived.

"You're alive. They told me-" I started.

"Where is it?" Daimon inquired.

"What?" I asked.

"The research."

I gave him an odd look. How did he know? Well he _was_ pretty high up.

"The virus cure research thing." He continued.

"You leave and I don't see you for _years_ then you suddenly 'come back from the dead' and start interrogating me about my research?! You have some nerve."

I was really pissed.

"I was _told_ to stay away from you. I had to keep those things away from you so you could finish the research. I was _protecting_ _you_. Now just work with me here-"

I ducked down as glass from the window beside me shattered. A creature diving through it. This thing was from the lab! I stood and got away from the window as more of those lizard rat things came through the window and zombies flooded the stairs. The S virus had created these lizard things and... and Samantha. Daimon pulled out his gun and fired. When he did I noticed all of the fresh looking wounds he had. Shit what had he been doing? After a shocked moment of hesitation I did the same. Daimon swore. He looked to see what was below the window. Thick bushes. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out the window with him. He wasted no time in pulling us out and down the street. I soon resisted his constant pulling.

"Daimon-" I started.

"No time!" He interrupted and continued pulling.

I ran with him through the zombie infested streets.

"Where-" I started again.

"Later."

Damn. Was the whole city infected? I almost ran into Daimon when he stopped. We fired. I ended up getting backed into a corner. I swore as the zombies reached for me. I shot most of them down on the spot but due to the number weeeell. I was as good as dead. The corpses grabbed me. I was finished. No Dammit. They started pulling at me. No. I can't go back there. No. Never again. I can't I can't. I was _miles_ from that lab so I wasn't _that_ worried. That gave me plenty of time to escape. But getting dragged off to who knows where. That would be a pain. That and knowing Samantha she had another plan besides having a horde of zombies drag me there. Oh Samantha. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault your like this now. I looked to Daimon. No I wasn't going to ask for his assistance. I couldn't. My pride stood in the way like always. Come on! He's your fucking brother. Shit. My pride was going to kill me one of these days. Daimon took notice of my struggle and fired at the zombies gripping me. Once the group separating us was cleared slightly Daimon gripped my arm and pulled my down the only opening. A alley. A dead end, now literally. Daimon pulled me into a hug to my surprise. I could see the zombies closing in and I tried to pull away from him. So I could fight.

"I'm sorry... I have to now." He said sadly.

"What?" I questioned and I quit trying to pull away so I could hear him right.

"I'll come save you. I promise."

"Daimon?" I asked feeling uneasy now.

"You can't remember anything about today, the virus, her... Please forgive me."

"What are you-...Sleepy..."

"I'm sorry."

Everything went black.

Was this really my memory? Daimon... You... Ow! Dammit all to hell! I swear Daimon if I get out of here alive I personally will beat your ass for this fucking headache. What other memories are coming back? Ow ow ow! Why does it have to hurt so much?! ~~ I ran with Daimon firing at zombies and basically trying to find Lance quickly before she injected him. Then the next challenge was getting everyone of us out alive.

"Where did you find him before?" Daimon suddenly asked me.

"Um some weird room with a metal table."

Daimon turned around and went down another hall as he looked at his watch. I could see the little map of all of the halls and rooms in the mansion. I could have really used that before when I was running aimlessly through these halls yesterday. This had better be the right way. I wasn't sure how much longer Lance would last even if he was fighting now. I found it hard to keep up with Daimon. He was practically sprinting through the halls. It wasn't like I didn't care what happened to Lance I was just tired. Well that wasn't an excuse for not rushing to find him. That woman was insane. I really believed that now after that story Daimon told me. Lance just hang on. Daimon kicked open the door to the familiar room with the metal table. Those holes in the floor had been repaired somehow. No one was there besides more mutation things. If he wasn't here than where was he? Where did she take him? Were we too late? No we weren't. I wouldn't believe it until I saw it. We fired at the mutations that like usual took a lot of damage before they were defeated.

"Dammit Samantha! Where the hell did you take him?!" Daimon shouted.

He was starting to panic. I could tell. It was actually pretty easy to see. He exited the room and went down another hall. I followed as he sprinted down the next hall.

"Daimon." I gasped as we ran. "Don't panic. Panicking isn't going to help. We'll find him in time. So just calm down."

"Yeah... I know." He responded though he didn't seem to change anything about his attitude towards the situation.

He continued to sprint down the halls swearing whenever zombies or mutations blocked our path. There seemed to be no end to the zombies. Well encountering only a few zombies in these halls was better than being trapped in a house with all of the zombies flooding in like rushing water like before. That had been actually pretty scary. I fired my gun. Two zombies down. Click click. Dang it all.

"Here." Daimon said noticing my dilemma.

Daimon tossed me more ammo. I reloaded and continued shooting. Well it's a good thing Daimon showed up. If I ran out of ammo and he wasn't here. That would have been bad. With my luck I'd get cornered. We continued to run on. We were going to get there. We just had too or well he'd end up giving her that equation he was using to make all of those new viruses. Then we'd all be screwed.

**(Speaking of dilemma's... Who is the older brother? Daimon Velsio or Lance Velsio?)**


	8. Chapter 8 The Guilty One

Samantha was leaning over me now. I brought a hand to my head and closed my eyes. With my head still pounding I recovered the memory of... of her... of this lab... of what happened. It was my fault. My fault. Everything was, my head still pounding as I recovered the memory of... of her... of this lab... of what happened. It was my fault. My fault. Everything was my fault. Those few days when it all happened. They were all my fault. How could I be so stupid? I was working on a cure for the virus like usual that day. I was a real workaholic when it came to this stuff. Samantha stepped into the lab. She wore the usual lab coat like everyone else did in this place.

"Hey Love." She said getting my attention.

I looked back at her. I smiled at her. Damn she was beautiful. She wrapped her arms around me kissing my neck. I could tell that she was worried about something due to her expression. To my dismay what it was, was revealed quickly.

"Let's get you to bed Love." She said as her lips brushed my neck.

"Not now." I said as my focus was moved back to the virus.

"You need to learn the rest. You're just exhausting yourself." She argued puling me away from the lab table.

I sighed knowing that she wasn't going to leave me alone about this so I just let her lead me out and down the hall to my bedroom which was quickly becoming our bedroom. Left, left, right, left. The last door on the right. Well at least I wasn't going to fall asleep in the lab again tonight. It sucked when I did. I always woke up stiff. I lay down on the bed not caring that I was still fully dressed. I was to tired to really care. Samantha sat down next to me. I heard her sigh as I drifted off. Her hand brushed my face.

"Sleep tight Love."

I slept deeply that night. I woke late that afternoon which upset me rather greatly. I hated sleeping in late. It made me feel lazy. What really surprised me was I woke to find that Samantha had striped me of everything except my pants. Damn. I must have been Out. I threw off the covers and got out of bed. I sped in getting dressed and heading back down to the lab. Samantha looked at me when I entered.

"Good morning Love. Sleep well?"

"Morning? Don't you mean afternoon?"

She smiled knowing that I was upset. Why she found it so amusing when I was mad I have no idea.

"Why didn't you wake me?!" I demanded.

"You never sleep. You needed the rest."

I shook my head and walked over to her. I just couldn't stay mad at her for some reason.

"So what did I miss?" I asked her.

"Nothing really. Chemical 38 had no effect on it at all on the virus."

I looked into the microscope. Yep. Sure enough the virus was eating right through the chemical that was ment to kill it. Why was this virus so hard to kill?

"Well back to the drawing board I guess." I said putting a hand on my head.

"Again." She sighed.

I went and picked up my notebook and wrote down the effects that chemical 38 had on the virus which in fact was next to nothing. Chemical 35 seemed to have resisted the virus the most out of all of them.

"I say that we try something more with chemical 35." I said staring at it.

She leaned over to look at it.

"Sounds like a plan." She agreed.

Later I was writing out a new equation that seemed to be working a little better. Not by much but a little. Samantha and I examined the new chemical created by it.

"Let's test it out." I said eagerly.

"Not today Love. It's late." She said as her lips brushed my neck.

"I have a good feeling about this one." I said my eagerness very unwilling to fade.

"Please just come to bed with me." She pleaded.

I turned to her and that look on her face was enough to convince me.

"Oh alright." I said giving in. "But don't let me sleep so late this time."

She smiled that bright warm smile of hers. With one last look at the silverish greenish liquid I put it away. I walked with her down the hall to my bedroom. Hopefully that chemical would work. Then I could leave this place. Then I wouldn't be stuck down here anymore. I hated down here but I had to be here. I had to clean up this virus mess that had been created by who knows who. Well at least it payed well. If it didn't I would have quit by now. I mean why else would I be here? It sucks down here. We're always at risk for zombie attacks. Then there were those accidental animal mutations that seemed to happen very recently now days. They were vicious. We undressed and got into something more comfortable. I lay down in bed with her snuggled up next to me. I shifted my position so that I could kiss her. We drew out then back into the kiss several times before we really got into it. Samantha gripped the back of the shirt that I currently wore and started to pull it off. Yes... After the um event we went to sleep. I woke up to screaming that morning. I sat up quickly and looked over. Samantha was gone. Shit. I got out of bed and dressed quickly and pulled the gun out from the drawer. I went out into the hall. I followed the halls. Shit. How did those things get out?! I fired. Damn zombies. More screaming. I ran toward the sound. I opened the door to lab two. Mike and Grey were backed up against the wall as the few zombies advanced toward them. I shot them down quickly.

"Did either of you get bit?" I asked scanning them for wounds.

"No. We're fine." Grey practically gasped.

"How did they get out of the cells?" I asked them.

"I don't know-"

"Lance!"

I turned toward the scream. Samantha? Fuck! Hell! Dammit! I dashed out of the room. Where? More screaming. I ran toward the sound. The lab. Of course. Where else? I pushed open the door. I fired at the zombies. Dammit all to hell! I ran to Samantha. She was crouched down in a corner shaking. She held her arm.

"Samantha. it's ok I'm here."

"Lance." She said slowly. "The chemical. I need it."

"What?" I asked.

It was then that I noticed the blood. She had gotten bit. No. Please no.

"No." I told her. "I can't. I haven't tested it yet. We don't know-"

"Test it now! Test it on me!"

"Samantha I can't-"

"Please! I can't become one of them!" She panicked.

I hesitated as I eyed the wound.

"Lance! Do it! Do it now!"

Damn it all! It had better work. I went and pulled what seemed to be the right amount into the needle.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitating again.

"Hurry!"

I injected her with it. I got back unsure of what the effects would be.

"Samantha?" I asked after a minute.

She stood. I held my hand over my gun though I wouldn't be able to pull the trigger on her anyway.

"...I should get this covered." She said as she looked at the wound.

I stepped toward her still unsure.

"Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah... but my arm hurts."

I cleaned and wrapped the wound. I watched her carefully as I did so. She seemed fine the rest of the day but I still felt uneasy. So I tested the chemical on some rats. Those with the virus and those without. You never know. Samantha went to bed early saying something about feeling sleepy. I stayed in the lab. I worked on some other chemicals. I stared at the new chemical. I stood and headed down to the control room. That was where Danny always was.

"Hey Lance. What's up?"

"Has anything happened with the rats?" I asked.

"Nope... Nothing." He said looking at the screen that was on the rats down in the mutation lab below. I looked at it. They were just sleeping... I sighed and went back upstairs to the lab. The door was open. I was pretty sure I had closed it. I drew my gun and entered. I checked the room. Nothing. You're losing it Lance. I sat down and looked at the chemical. Well this was only going to cause further dangerous mutations. I wrote down chemical 39 on a fresh sheet of notebook paper. Maybe it could help stop another virus. Psh now I'm just dreaming. I lay my head down on my arm and wrote... I remember stirring to a vaguely soft touch going down my back. I woke fully to the sound of glass clinging together. Fuck I was stiff. I needed to stop falling asleep here. I turned. I almost fell out of my chair at the sight. A lizard woman had her back to me. She had silverish green scales and the fuck? Tentacles. She held a needle, with a needle filled up to a certain point with the very same chemical that I gave to Samantha and the rats. I stood and slowly backed up toward the door grabbing my notebook off the table which had suddenly ended up on another table as I went. It turned. Huh?! Samantha?

"Where do you think you're going?"

"S-S-Samantha?" I asked my voice clearly shaking.

"You sound scared." She laughed.

I had one of my hands behind my back and on the door handle ready to bolt.

"What's with the needle?" I asked stalling.

"It's for you."

"Wait. Did that chemical turn you into that? Samantha I'm sorry-"

"Why? This is so much better. The zombies obey my command and as to the mutations."

"What? You can't be serious." I said slowly turning the handle down.

"Oh I am. Now I want to share this power with you Love. Then we can move onto that mutating chemical you made without me. I have big plans." She said walking toward me.

I opened the door and ran. I stopped when my path was blocked by zombies. I ran into the second lab looking for Mike and Grey. I couldn't leave them. I pulled back the curtain.

"We need to-"

I stepped back. Zombies. No no no. Not you guys too. The zombies came at me. I aimed my gun. Why can't I fucking shoot them?! Quit being so weak and shoot them! I backed up. I couldn't do it. Fuck. The door opened. Samantha stepped in. She held the needle. A warm smile on her face. I stepped back my back hit the wall. What do I do?! What do I do?! Oh shit. I moved along the wall to get away from the approaching zombie forms of Mike and Grey. My shoulder hit another curtain. Samantha went by them. I froze. Dammit Lance now's not the time to freeze. It's the time to act now act! There's a door right behind the curtain now move! She stood not to far away from me. I still held the gun ready. My breathing was labored though I hadn't done hardly any running. She walked closer seeing my hesitation. The gun pushed up against her chest. She knew I wasn't going to pull the trigger. She brought a hand to my face. I flinched like I was going to get hit.

"There's no need to be afraid Love. It's still me."

She pulled the gun from my grasp. Run! Run now! She brought up the needle. I ran as I pushed the curtain aside. I ran through the halls.

"Laaaaaance!" She called playfully. "Are you really going to make me hold you down? It's your creation why not try it out?"

I pushed on the fake wall and ran out of the room jumping half of the curving steps as I went down. I sprinted out of the mansion and continued out the mansion gates then into the forest. Not good not good.

"You can run all you want Love but I'll find yooooou" I heard her chime in the distance.

I evaded going into the zombies infested village entirely. I made it out onto the road and kept running until I could no longer see the sign that read the lowly villages name. I walked the paved road to the north. I continued away from my mistake. Back to the capitol. Back to my home. I'm so sorry Samantha. I'm so sorry.


	9. Chapter 9 Chemical 355

I moaned again. I was going to beat Daimon. I swear I was going to kick his ass. I wouldn't have helped her with that mutating chemical, chemical 39. If Leon hadn't come in time I'd be one of them and with my memory returned_ right now_ she'd have chemical 39 in her grasped. That idiot should've just let me keep my fucking memory so that I could've had a chance before. I probably would've been out before she caught me if I had been able to make my way out. I would've known to avoid the village and just head around toward the road. Then I wouldn't be back here. I would be on my way home. I had to get out of here but with that...that ugh... Samantha... She was still here. How was I going to get away with her constantly at my side. Damn she got clingy. My head hurts. No! Stop complaining and focus. Find a way out.

"Lance?" She asked again.

I stayed still for a moment before forcing myself up with a grunt. How much time did I have left before that chemical was finished well, I guess I could call it chemical 35.5 because it was made from chemical 35. Samantha was a decent distance away due to my constant sliding away. She was no longer trying to get closer which was good. I guess she realized that I didn't want to be by her. Cold but then again she was hunting me down like an animal so why would I want to be by her? I sighed rubbing my temples. Well hopefully that was it. Nothing more right? No more memories to force their way back with a painful vengeance?

"Lance?" She questioned looking like she was debating on trying to move closer again.

Please don't come closer. Maybe I did owe her to let her get closer since I'm the one that turned her into that _thing._ Yet paying with the rest of my life being... whatever the hell she was now? No fucking way. I just have to find a cure. Once I do everything will right? Pft. I'm just fooling myself here. Even if I do escape finding a cure won't be that simple. She probably knows where I live now and she'll find me quicker than I could find the cure. That and I highly doubt that she'll take the cure willingly. Plus to add to the negative side here if she _is_ cured... will she still be my Samantha? Damn I just can't win.

"Are you ok Love?"

Was she still talking to me after how long I've been ignoring her. I forced myself to look at her. Am I ok?! No I'm not ok! I'm stuck in this humid hell hole with my worst mistake speaking to me about how were going to rule together or some shit and being constant reminder of how bad I screwed up! Not only that but I dragged Leon into this and he's stupid enough to want to play hero and say things like we're in this together and to top it all off I'm scared out of my mind! So no I'm _not_ ok!

"Um yeah I'm fine Samantha."

She narrowed her eyes at the sound of her name. Fuck. Did I screw up?

"You said my name."

Oh shit. I screwed up. Her head turned toward the door to my I don't know luck? She stood with an evil smile.

"They're here."

They? ~~ I continued to run through the maze like white halls of this hidden lab. I was really starting to get worried. We had been running through these halls for who knows how long. I was really hoping that it was just in my head about how long it felt that we had been searching. He'd better still be human. If he wasn't then we'd be in trouble. Two lizard things with a mutating chemical and the knowledge of where the research which could possibly cure them is. They'd get to the research before we could even get a clue to where to search for it. Lance you'd better not be surrendering like you did before. I ceased my firing and listened. Did... Did I hear what I thought I heard? Daimon looked to me confused.

"Do... Did you hear that?" I asked listening closely.

?! There it was again. We looked at each other and started down the hall. Where ever that lizard was Lance had to be right? We were walking rather slowly down the halls. Who knew what she had planned.

"Huuurrry." Samantha chimed. "Times running out."

We heard her laugh. Daimon had an angered look on his face. No anger didn't quite cut it. Rage. Yeah that fit.

"Hurry. You do wish to save your brother right Daimon?" Samantha laughed. "One can only bleed so much.-"

"You bitch!" Daimon yelled out to her.

What? But I thought. That had definitely caught Daimon's attention. He ran to the end of the hall. I followed. Dang it all. Left or right?

"Looks like he won't last."

We turned to the left and toward the sound. We started down but stopped. We looked back. That lying witch. We ran to the faint sounds of yelling and pounding on possibly a door. We ran as fast as we possibly could because she was bound to give chase now that her little plan had failed. Thank you Lance. We were forced to stop soon. Zombies. Boy was I sick of these little pests. Dang things were flooding the halls. We progressed down the halls and to the slowly but surly getting clearer sound. I turned to see Daimon getting struck and hitting the wall forcefully. Samantha. Now what? Daimon pushed himself up.

"Long time to see huh babe." Daimon said with a smirk.

"It's a pleasure." Samantha said icily.

"Go get Lance. I'll hold off the iguana here."

"I can't just-"

"Go! Now!" Daimon ordered.

I turned and ran down the hall. The sounds of the battle already starting. Don't die Daimon! Wait why am I thinking this?

"Don't die Daimon!"

"Easier said than done! Dammit!"

I heard what sounded like a wall breaking. Wow that new body really made her strong. I continued down the halls shooting down zombies as I went. I came to the hall that held the door where Lance seemed to be being kept. What the? Some weird lizard rat thing was leaning against the door as Lance struggled to escape from it. Again wow. That thing was huge. Who knew some weird chemical would increase the size of a rat? It's gaze landed on me quickly. It hissed. I fired. It started to get away from the door but quickly fell back onto it when the door opened more. Heh. Leave and let out the prisoner then die due to not following orders or stay and die? Either way it dies so I guess I'm going to win this easily. It fell after who knows how many bullets to the head. I pushed it out of the way of the door with difficulty. What was she feeding this thing? The door opened. Lance exited. He looked at me with an I should've known look.

"Did she inject you?" I asked. ~~

"No. It takes some time before the chemical is... completed I guess you could say. I heard her say Daimon's name. Is he here?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's fighting Samantha. Oh right. Daimon wiped your-"

"I know. The memories came back with a vengeance. N-" I stopped.

I froze at the sight behind Leon. No he can't be dead. Move dammit! Say something! Warn him! Damn me for being a coward!

"What?" Leon asked.

Leon turned.

"No." He said with disbelief. "You couldn't have."

Damn Samantha looked pissed. Samantha approached. Leon backed up and past me. Move! Move! Leon gripped my arm and pulled me into a run. I let him lead me. My mind was just somewhere else. He can't be dead. She couldn't have killed him. Daimon... You promised that you'd come back and you did even though you did lie and fucking leave me to believe that you were really dead. Then you promised back in the alley. You promised that you'd come save me not die. You can't die. You can't leave me here. I fell. I looked up. Leon slid a little further down the hall. What happened? Did Samantha hit us? Did she hit Leon? I felt one Samantha's tentacles wrap around my waist. She lifted me. Leon quickly pushed himself up. She looked at Leon. If looks could kill he'd be dead. Leon fired at her. She dashed forward. My head was spinning from the speed. She sent Leon flying down the hall. He hit the ground hard. He didn't move. No no no no. This was all my fault. She looked at my shocked face. She started walking down the next hall. Where were we go-... Oh right. The mutations lab. Her little chemical lab upgrades. Then a bloody couch? Overboard? Maybe a little? I didn't struggle. Might as well just accept my fate now. I mean what could I do? She moved through the halls in a cocky manner like she had won which she did so I guess she did have some bragging rights.

"... Samantha... Why share the power you have anyway? Why would you want to?" I asked, my voice was kind of monotone.

She looked at me. That same look. It made me kind of mad that this lizard form could use the same look. That look Samantha always held when she looked at me. It just wasn't right.

"Isn't it obvious Love?" She questioned bringing me closer to my dismay.

"Ummm. No."

"I still want to be with you and we can't possibly be together like _this._" She stated tickling my sides a bit.

"That's not-" I started.

"We can rule this pathetic world. I am an improvement to the human race. I am much better than any of those cowardly worms. And soon you will be too." She said with a bright smile.

"Uh. I- I'm not sure I _want _to be better. There any chance-"

"There's no need to be afraid Love. You'll just get a little sleepy at first then the changes will happen while you sleep. It's not painful."

"Is there anyway that I can talk you out of injecting me?"

"No." She said sternly.

We took the elevator down to the control room. Then passed the door that had the faded out warning danger words on it. I hated it down here. Those mutations always staring at you like you were a meal. Well at least they couldn't turn you into a zombie by biting you. This area was huge. Most of the cages had been removed. I guess it wasn't really a hazard for them to run free anymore. She set me down on the couch.

"Don't run. That little hide and seek game was rather bothersome. Just _stay_ put. I don't want to have to hurt you." She said cheerfully pissing me off to no end.

Oh shit what do I do?! I turned and watched her walk over to one of the chemical lab tables. I looked over to the now lowly growling lizard rat mutations. I guess they didn't forgive me for injecting them. They quickly glanced over to Samantha who still had her back turned then back to me. I stood. I could use this as an excuse for running if I got caught right? Then she wouldn't like break my leg for running or whatever she had planned. I slowly started moving to the right. They lunged at me. I moved. Fuck! I let out a yell as one of the lizard rats sunk it's teeth into my arm. Samantha whipped around. I tried prying it off my arm. It bit down harder. It's jaw suddenly slackened. Why- oh. Samantha had pierced it with one of her tentacles. Samantha drew toward us with furious steps. It let go and I moved away quickly clutching the wound. I moved closer to the door as she slashed the bleeding creatures throat killing it.

"What did I say?!" She yelled to the remaining creatures who backed away cowering in fear behind one of the pillars in the room.

I had my hand on the handle. Run now! I bolted through the door.

"Lance!" I heard her scream.

Run run run! Faster! I pushed open the door to the control room. Damn that wound hurt. I sprinted past the multitude of screens. I felt that familiar grip on my leg. Shit. I was back where I started when I first woke up here. Hanging upside down by my leg. Only this time I was clutching a wound and not a gun. This time I had no way to protect myself if she started to crush my leg again. She approached. The blood from the wound made a little puddle on the floor. She gave me that 'really' look. That 'why had you even tried running' look. With another threat from Samantha and her almost snapping my leg she walked back to the mutations lab with me still hanging upside down. She tossed me roughly onto the couch and went back to the chemical table.


	10. Chapter 10 Brush with Death

I lay their watching as my blood oozed out of the wound and onto the rater nice couch. Such a shame that it had to get stained with blood. I looked over to the still cowering lizard rat creatures. They shook violently. Their eyes where still huge as they eyed their dead friend. Now what? Damn I was asking myself that a lot. If I could get over to the chemicals maybe I could 'accidentally' screw up the formula so then she'd have to start all over. That could give me some time right? To do what exactly? She'd be watching me even closer. Oh well. I guess that it's worth a shot. I pushed myself up finally. The blood from the wound sticking to the couch. I really hope that this wound won't get infected. Oh that would suck. I stood.

"Done!" Samantha shrieked with happiness.

I froze. Oh shit. RUN! Run now! I ran toward the door. My stomach tying itself into a knot. I pulled on the door. It opened slightly then slammed shut again. Fucking tentacles.

"I thought we were clear." Samantha said darkly.

I turned. She stood with a cold look that sent shivers down my spine. When did she become like I don't know suddenly become bipolar? First she's all happy then bam! She's pissed. I didn't move. She glared at me as she spoke.

"I thought you weren't going try that again or do I really need to break your leg for you to get that?"

"Uh...Um..."

I was just trying to find a way to stall her now. How the hell was I going to stall her? She drew closer her dark glare only getting darker. Oh shit.

"Do you need some pain to convince you?" ~~

I slid to a stop hearing Lance cry out in what sounded like pain. There was no way that it wasn't pain. There was a huge difference between screams of fear and those of pain. I picked up my speed as I drew closer to where the sound had come from. It lead me to a staircase. I hesitated for a second. The next scream was enough to motivate me though. I jumped the last four and practically fell into the elevator. I pressed the button. I tapped my foot impatiently as it slowly went down. The doors opened to reveal a room with a control panel and multiple screens. I passed it slowly at first getting distracted by how many zombies were actually here but quickly snapped myself out of it as I headed for the door with the faded words. I pulled it open gun out and ready. I darted down the hall to the next door. Another scream. They were right behind this door. Hang on Lance. I yanked on the door. The sight beyond the door upset me I guess you could say. Probably a better word out there but none that I can come up with now. Lance was on the ground leaning against the cold metal bars of one of the empty cages. He had several wounds and looked pretty beat up. He was clutching a wound on his side where blood was escaping through his fingers. Samantha stood over him. Her tentacles were still poised to attack. What was wrong with her? I thought that she loved him! He was shaking with obvious fear on his features. I mean couldn't she see that he had enough already?! She struck him across the face sending sliding on the marble floor until he was stopped by one of the multitude of tables. He stayed down for a moment. I guess it was just his own stubbornness that kept him from just staying there. He winced when he pushed himself back up into a sitting position. ~~ Damn I was helpless. I loathe my own weakness. How was I suppose to defend my brother when he needed it if I couldn't even save myself here?! I guess that's the difference between doctors and agents. Aaand she's still coming. At this rate she was going to kill me before she even had a chance to inject me. That's the up side for this situation. She raised her hand to strike me again. I don't care what happens. I won't yield to her. I won't beg her to stop. Maybe this was the day my pride was to kill me. I flinched when a gunshot rang out. Why was I expecting it to hit me? Damn I'm a coward. Samantha spun around. Her mood only seeming to be getting worse. Leon? He was alive? Well I guess that it was obvious. I mean she just hit him once and besides. He was a persistent bastard.

"I thought that you'd be gone by now!" Samantha shouted launching her tentacles at him.

Leon moved out of the way of the attack and fired. She slashed at him while she walked closer staring daggers at him. W-what? Did she just snap? Well that can't be good. Just like that the cowering lizard rats sprung to life. They slowly approached the on going battle. Shit.

"Leon!-"

The creatures attacked before I could say anymore. Leon reacted but not quick enough. A couple of the creatures had their claws connected with his flesh. Th-wack! Samantha struck him. No! I gripped the tabletop and forced myself up ever so slowly. Whoa... Kind of dizzy. Dammit all! I couldn't have lost that much blood already! Quit whining and toughen up!

"Take care of the intruder." She said as she turned and started toward me, gunshots ringing out.

I moved along the length of the table never taking my hand off it for fear that I'd fall. She walked past the table that I was using as the crutch to my temporarily relief. She stood at the second one and picked up the needle that lay waiting on it. She pulled in the silverish greenish liquid, filling it up to a certain point.I pushed off the table not caring if I fell anymore. Just run! Fuck. Damn tentacles. Why'd the chemical have to add tentacles?! That damn too familiar grip around my waist. She was getting better at using them. She watched me with amusement as I uselessly struggled to free like expected. It surprised me when she looked to the door with rage etched onto her features. She hastily jumped the table as the door opened. Ha! I knew he wouldn't die on me. But he looked pretty beat up... and pissed. Can't forget that.

"Put. Him. Down." Daimon growled completely ignoring Leon's struggle with the lizard rats.

"You don't have to protect him from me." Samantha said smiling sweetly. Bullshit!

"Really?" Daimon asked with an acid like tone. Hate coming out with every word. "Because those wound tell me otherwise."

"He wouldn't stay still soooo I just needed to do a little... convincing." Samantha smirked.

Daimon pointed his gun at her. Samantha flicked the needle taughtingly.

"I won't ask you again." Daimon seethed. "Put him the fuck down."

"After all the troub-" Samantha started.

Daimon fired. She stopped as the bullet dug into her skull. I dropped to the ground wincing when I landed. I forced myself up and moved away from her as she started to dig out the bullet. Daimon continued to fire at her. Samantha turned to the side protecting the needle from getting shot. She let an unhumanly growl when a bullet almost hit the needle. Leon had almost shattered it a second time. Samantha struggled to fight them while protecting the needle. They kept their distance from her as they fired. They had to evade the tentacles every so often but her main focus was protecting the needle while getting to me. She dashed toward me needle held protectively at her chest. She stopped snatching the needle with her other hand when the one that was previously held it with got shot. She shook she hand like it stung them proceeded to dig out the bullet so her flesh to stitch itself back together. Dammit all! I was just causing problems by being here. I had to get the fuck out now. Samantha struck Daimon in a rage for stalling her course of action. He fell to the ground and rolled out of the way of the next attack. Fuck. I ran to him almost getting snatched up by one of her tentacles on the way there. Daimon quickly got back up. Good he was ok. He looked at me for a second quickly drawing his attention back to Samantha who advanced forward a bit before stopping again.

"Go." Daimon ordered without looking at me and continued to fire again.

"Wait. About where I hid the research-" I started.

"That doesn't matter now. Now _go_. Daimon interrupted.

Samantha dashed toward us. Daimon tensed pushing me toward the door.

"I'm sorry." I said honestly as I ran toward the door.

Sorry. This is all my fault. Sorry for dragging you into it.

"Laaaaaance!" I heard her scream in rage.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground.

"Lance!" Daimon and Leon panicked simultaneously.

Why were they panicking? What even happened?

"You bitch!" Daimon yelled at her.

I could hear them but at the same time I really couldn't. I almost sounded like they were under water or something. I blinked a few times but my vision only got blurrier. Did... did I get hit? I could feel a warm wet substance on my back. Blood? Did I get cut? I couldn't feel the wound. They were panicked so it had to be bad right? I- I was going to die wasn't I? I winced when someone lifted me up. Now I felt the wound. They brought me behind me behind one of the pillars. I looked at them my head starting to spin.

"Lance?" Daimon asked.

Daimon... What about Leon? Was he fighting her alone?

"Lance just hang on. I have some backup coming. You just have to hang on for a little bit longer."

I forced myself to smile. Be strong. I have to be strong.

"You know that I'm as good as dead Daimon."

"No you're fine you're fine." Daimon repeated over and over again trying to convince himself more than me. "You're fine."

"Daimon come on. I expect more than you."

"It'll all be okay. I promised I'd come save you remember. I'm here now. I won't let you die." Daimon said brushing off my comment.

"I hid it the same way I use to hide things back when we were kids." I whispered with a smile.

I closed my eyes ready to give into the darkness.

"Lance?! No Lance!" ~~

I dove out of the way of the hit. Did Daimon say something about back up? Well maybe we would get out of this alive. I moved quickly evading the next attack. I got struck pretty good on the next swing though. O-U-C-H. I was off balance for a second which Samantha used to her advantage. She wrapped one of her tentacles around my neck like she had to Lance when he got caught at the mansion entrance. That seemed like so long ago now. I gripped the tentacle with one hand and fired at her with the other. It wasn't tightening. What was she waiting for? She could just snap my neck right now. She evaded most of the shots and drew closer quickly. She struck the gun out of my hand with a smirk. Not good not good.

"So you don't interfere." She said still with that cocky smirk.

She turned to the pillars holding the needle proudly as she slowly walked to them.

"There's no point in hiding." She said as the tentacle around my neck finally started to tighten.

I struggled trying to get away from her murderous grip. I saw her smile when she noticed the spotted trail of blood.

"This. Is. Over." She said getting ready to make her move.

"Hell yeah it is." Daimon replied and I could practically hear the smirk.

Samantha seemed confused at first. Her mood quickly flipped again when the door burst open as my vision started to spot. Gunfire. I dropped to the ground gasping for breath. Samantha hissed as bullets pelted her.

"Leon! Let's go!" I heard Daimon yell to me.

I fled the scene with Daimon and a hopefully just unconscious Lance.

**(So? More fight scenes? Any predictions? Any ideas I like I might add and don't worry you'll get credit.)**


	11. Chapter 11 Doctored Up

Wh-where am I? Am I dead yet? No. I couldn't be. Well maybe I was there _was_ a slim chance of me even surviving that so I could be dead. Ugh. Quit thinking about it and just open your damn eyes. My eyes fluttered open... A white room. Oh Fuck. Am I still in that lab? Did I get injected? Wait a sec I'm...

"Lance?"

I looked over. Daimon. He rushed from the door to my side. He wore his usual smile. I tried to sit up. Ow! Pain. I winced as I lay back down.

"Just stay down. You're not even close to fully healed yet."

"... What happened? Did you kill her?" I asked.

"No. That bitch got away."

"How the hell am I even alive?" I asked thinking out loud.

"You almost didn't. It really scared me. For awhile there I thought that..." He trailed off shaking his head.

"Did you get it?"

"Hm?"

"Did you get the research?" I asked a little more forcefully.

"No."

"Did you even look?" I interrogated.

"No." He said honestly.

I sighed and pinched the higher area of my nose like I had a headache.

"AND why not?"

Daimon looked down feeling my disappointed gaze on him. Like a kid getting lectured.

"Well?" I pressed.

"I couldn't just leave... What if they came for you and I wasn't here?" Daimon reasoned.

"Nothing was going to happen. Besides even if some did it wouldn't matter. As long as you get the research before she does it's fine-"

After that comment we were arguing and talking almost at the same time. Me saying what I had to say without stopping and Daimon putting in his comments and disagreeing with what I said as I spoke.

"No it would matter-"

"I am disposable. As long as-"

"No you're not. Lance!"

"-there is someone who can work on the cure it's fine. It's ok."

"No it's _not_ ok-"

"It's my fault Daimon. It's my problem. Now you need to get it-"

"Would you shut up and listen?! _You're wrong_. You _don't_ have to take care of this on your own. You are _not_ _disposable_ and it's _not_ all your damn fault. It was just an _accident_ and besides _she_ was the one who was pushing _you_ to inject _her_. It _isn't fair_ for you to keep blaming yourself for everything bad that happens. it _isn't fair_ for you to have to do everything on your own all the time. You need to get a fucking attitude adjustment and start trusting people to _help you_. I mean you can't even ask _me_ for _my_ help and I'm your only damn brother."

"Pfft. You have enough to worry about. Besides-" I started.

"I don't _care_ how busy I am. If you need my help I'll come. It'll just worry me more if you don't ask."

"_Besides_ my pride won't allow me to." I concluded.

"Well then we need to knock it down a few notches, don't we?"

I smiled.

"That won't work very well Daimon."

"I'll make it work."

"I'd love to see you try but about the re-"

"No. I simply refuse to go get it." Daimon said smugly.

"Why not? And don't say anything about zombies attacking the hospital."

"...Um..."

"That's what I thought. Now go get it before someone else does."

"I don't care how many reasons you give me. I'm not going to go get it for you. I know how you are. You'll work on it instead of resting."

"So stubborn..."

"Hey. I learned from the best."

"Psh. Well thanks a lot. Love you too." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Daimon started laughing. I looked at him like he was nuts.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Oh nothing. Nothing." He said standing. "I'll be back later, ok?"

"Could you at least tell me where I am?"

"A hospital."

"Really?!" I said sarcastically and with more emphasis than needed.

"Dovalith." He said smiling from my previous comment.

Well at least I wasn't to far from the capitol.

"Now be good while I'm gone." He teased.

I rolled my eyes and he walked out. Wait a second. I still need to kick his ass for that headache. Oh well. I'll have to do it later. I can't really do anything about it right now. I sighed. Wonder what Daimon would do if I left. I mean I am a doctor. I can take care of myself. Besides I'm not very good at letting people take care of me. My stomach growled. I placed a hand on my stomach. Hope I can get some real food here instead of those, those sorry excuses for food that Samantha tried to get me to eat... I'm bored. ~~ I still had a smile plastered on my face as I walked through the halls. He had looked at me like I was crazy when I started laughing. I just couldn't help it. I hardly ever heard him say that. Maybe two, three times in my life. Love you. That was just too funny. Even if it was sarcastic he still said it and it sounded funny to me. That's my brother. Serious, occasionally sarcastic and stubborn as all hell. He thinks that if he let's someone help him he owes them and that pisses me off. But other times he just doesn't want to burden others with his problems so I guess that makes up for it on some occasions. That was the definition of my brother. That was the definition of Lance Velsio. ~~ It's been a few days and there hasn't been any attacks to the hospital that Lance is currently staying at. So far anyway. That kind of worries me. Who knows what Samantha's planning. I had heard from Daimon that Lance seems a bit uneasy about it as well though he tries to hide that little fact but Daimon can read him like a book or so he says. I'm just sitting here waiting for another order or any word about any zombie attacks on the hospital. Daimon had come out with a bright smile yesterday. I guess it was because Lance finally woke up. Maybe I should go see him? Daimon left to do what ever his current job is. He wouldn't be back until late like usual. Meh. Why the hell not. I stood. He was either going to be surprise or expectant to my arrival. I walked the city streets. At least these streets held some life. I haven't seen a city with so many people in years. I guess the eighteen foot electric fence around the city helped a lot. I walked down the white halls. I couldn't help smiling. Wonder what Lance thought of that when he woke up. I got the room number and headed up. I opened the door. Lance lay there just staring out the window. He didn't look at me when I approached. He just simply said "Hey. I was wondering when you'd show up." I took a seat.

"What's with you. You worried about something?" I asked.

"...Yep. If you're not busy could you do something for me?"

That shocked me. He was asking for my help? He must be desperate.

"You're asking for my help? You must really be desperate." I stated.

"Mmhm..."

"So what do you need?"

"First I need to know how the capitol is."

"Oh... Well it's not too good. It's infested with zombies."

"Ah."

"... Are you going to ask me?"

"No. Not anymore." he said just staring at the electric fence.

"Why not?" I pressed.

"...Just in case." He sighed.

"Hm?"

"Just forget it, ok?"

"Um... Alright. So how are you feeling?"

"Does it really matter? As long as I live they'll be coming for me and with that is more pain. My fates sealed."

Wow he sounded depressed.

"Once the cure is found-" I started.

"It's not going to be found. No one cares enough to try anymore."

"Really? What about you?"

"I can't I'm stuck here and if I do go to the capitol to get my research I'm done."

"So you're just going to give up?"

"Well yes. For now. I can't exactly go anywhere right now anyway."

"Well yeah but you're not going to give up give up right?"

"No." He clarified." This is my problem and I have to fix it. As for the zombies. I came this far might as well go all the way."

"Well that's good to hear."

"What? Did you think I _want_ to be a freaky lizard thing?" He questioned.

"Want to? No. Can't beat'em join'em thing? Maybe."

"Pffft. I'd sooner shoot myself than join her and those things."

"You'd shoot yourself?"

"Yeah. I don't want to hurt anyone. If anything I'd want to die as me and not one of those things."

"I guess that makes sense." I said and silence followed.

"...Why hasn't she attacked yet? I mean I'm right here. What is she waiting for?"

"I don't know... Maybe were just over reacting here." I said trying to brighten the mood. "Maybe she really doesn't have a clue where you are."

I could tell that he was smiling though he was facing away from me.

"Thanks for trying." He said.

"I know that it's unlikely but we can hope."

"...Yeah... Hope."


	12. Chapter 12 Samantha Advances

Days passed. What was she waiting for? Maybe I was right. Maybe she doesn't have a clue where Lance is. Either way she wasn't attacking and that ment that Lance was getting the rest he needed. Although he didn't like being taken care of. So it was kind of a challenge to keep him in the hospital in the first place. Why Lance always had to be so difficult, I could only guess. I walked the streets but not too far from the hospital. I couldn't. After all I was just told yesterday that I had to keep Samantha from getting to Lance if or more likely when she showed up. I sighed. All this waiting for her to make a move. Not knowing when she was going to attack was killing me. What if I wasn't there? If they got Lance the research would be lost forever. I stopped. Maybe I could get him to tell me the location of the research. I turned and started back to the hospital. I came out onto the main street where I saw Daimon. Well he was back early. I made my way through the crowd and I caught up to.

"Hey. You're back early." I mentioned when I had caught up to him.

"There was nothing going on at the moment anyway. A large portion of us got sent back. Since I had some free time I decided to check on Lance." Daimon responded.

"Same here. I've gotta make sure that workaholic's resting."

"No kidding." Daimon laughed.

We walked the crowded streets to the hospital talking. Even though the city was overcrowded I thought that it was kind of nice. It's been awhile since so many people have been together. They felt safe and content here. It's been so long since people have felt safe. I had thought that all the higher up agents were all serious. You know serious about their job so they couldn't like have a normal conversation or something but Daimon he wasn't like that. He was an all around nice guy and really seemed to enjoy conversation. We entered the hospital and walked the halls to the room. Daimon opened the door and stopped.

"Shit!"

I looked in wondering what had happened that would kill his mood so quick. Lance was gone. ~~ Daimon was going to be worried and pissed once he found me. Well if he found me alive anyway. I couldn't stay there anymore. Samantha and her zombie troops were going to be here very soon. I had to hurry and get to the capitol. I had seen her yesterday. I woke and looked out the window like usual and saw a figure in the distance. I watched it curiously only once it came into view my blood had run cold freezing me into place. She had stood right outside that fence. That smile on her face... It was too bright and triumphant. Like she knew she had won. With a wave to me she had turned and started back. I moved as quickly as I possibly could with the wounds I had. I reached the exit to the fence. Sure enough it was guarded. I looked back hearing screams of panic and the unmistakable sound of the electric fence sparking and crashing down. The guards at the gate bolted toward the sound pulling the guns from their belts. Well... What do you know? I exited heading toward the capitol. ~~ Daimon walked in further like that would make Lance reappear again. I entered and looked out the window hoping to get a clue to where he had gone. That very same window that Lance would always look out and that's when I saw it. It was her.

"Daimon. Look." I said a bit stunned.

A mixed look of fear and rage was on his face. Samantha stood out there with zombies and other creatures coming up behind her. Her little no large army. She gripped the fence volts of electricity rushing through her. Her teeth gritted as she forced the fence to fall. Daimon stepped back.

"Lance. I need to find Lance." Daimon stated his voice filled with concern.

"We need to hurry. First we need to figure out where- Oh the capitol." I spoke as the thought came to me.

"Yeah. Come on." Daimon agreed.

I followed Daimon out and through the halls and soon down the emergency exit. We rushed down the road along with the crowd of panicking people. We hadn't gotten very far when we heard Samantha's angered scream.

"Laaaaance! You can't hide forever!"

"Pfft. He won't be found if he doesn't want to be found." Daimon commented.

"This place is going to end up like raccoon city." I said looking back sadly.

"We can think about that later."

We dashed through the streets. We slid to a stop along with many other people as some rat lizard creatures. We pulled out our guns and fired. The smaller rats fell with a couple of shots but the larger... Well we haven't taken even one of those suckers down yet. We backed up seeing zombies approach from the right. People were bitten and infected only increasing the number of zombies. We fled down one of the alleyways. Ah. Fence. My worst enemy in these kinds of situations. Daimon gave me a boost thus helping me jump it. He followed after a few gunshots. We pushed our way through the streets shooting zombies and those who got bit. Dang it all. There a way too many zombies. How the Heck are we suppose to make it to the northern exit now? The zombies moaned and reached for us. Hungry for flesh. We heard a whistle and the zombies fell back. We looked over and I saw Daimon's face twist in rage. Samantha made her way through the crowd of zombies. She spoke icily to Daimon.

"Tell me Daimon. Where Is Lance?"

"Just Try and find him babe." Daimon taunted.

"WHERE IS HE? Tell me or you are going to end up as zombie chow." Samantha said in a sweet voice.

Daimon lifted his gun and fired. Samantha staggered back holding her face. Daimon gripped my arm and pulled me into a run. When we were stopped again Daimon spoke up.

"Make a path. Kill the ones that matter and run."

We did so. We soon exited the city hearing another one of Samantha's raged screams. People were rushing through the exit. We rushed down the road with a small group of people. Most had abandoned the road because they knew where this road led and they knew the devastation which was the capitol. We slowed to a quick paced walk after a while. How long ago had Lance left? I watched as Diamon pressed and held a button on his earpiece.

"We have a problem. Samantha is in the city."

Daimon waited for a moment as he listened to whoever was on the other end.

"I don't know. We assumed the capitol... We're heading there right now... I don't think so... Ok."

"What're we doing now?" I asked him as he lowered his arm back down to his side.  
"We go to the capitol and search while they have some other guys stay here and stall Samantha and her lackeys." Daimon explained. Daimon smiled. "I really wish Lance would just stay in one place for once or at least give us some time to catch up."

"If he would've stayed in one place he would've been caught." I reasoned. "Zombies are everywhere."

"Yeah I know. I just want things to just be ok for once. I sick of all these zombies." He replied.

"So am I." ~~

I could see and abandoned gas station in the distance. Whether this was a good or bad thing only the future could tell. I approached but didn't slow my pace. I didn't have the time. Once I was close enough I peeked in the window. I couldn't see anyone. Just shelves of gone bad products covered in a veil of dust. I picked up a broken beer bottle that was cast to the side and entered. I cautiously walked behind the counter. They had to have a gun somewhere. I opened and pushed aside random boxes that were there. I stood disappointed. Where- Oh. I noticed a skeleton with a blood stained handgun within it's decaying grasp. It lay hidden between some shelves. I tossed the beer bottle to the side. I walked over and pulled the gun from it's weak grasp. Seemed like the attack had taken place a long time ago. After stealing the skeleton's gun holster I tucked the gun away. I walked the station. I pulled out a water bottle. Good thing water can't go bad. I gulped it down greedily. I couldn't help it. I was thirsty from all that walking in the hot sun. Sure the water was warm but it was still water. I stole another couple of water bottles and started off. The hot sun just continuing to beat down. I was so close. I was going to get to the capitol but how was I going to get to my research with all of the zombies that were just waiting there? I guess right now I could only hope for the best. This was my only option at the moment. I could see the dark city on the horizon. I resisted the urge to slow down. Now or never. I halted when I reached the entrance to the city. Now what? I couldn't just walk in and head to my house. I had a limited amount of ammo and I wasn't in very good shape at the moment. I sat down on a rock that sat near by. ~~ We were getting closer to the capitol. This was bad. The capitol was flooded with zombies. Daimon picked up his pace. I matched it not wanting to get left behind. After who knows how long of walking in the hot sun we could see the city. Dark and depressing as ever. We could see a figure close to the cities entrance.

"Lance?" Daimon seemed to be questioning himself.

We got closer. Lance turned to us.

"Hey. Didn't expect you two to be so close behind me."

"You idiot!-" Daimon started.

"Me? An idiot? Maybe but I wasn't about to stay there. Samantha showed up yesterday. No one I could tell showed up so what was I suppose to do? Sit there and let whatever happens happen? I don't think so." Lance interrupted defensively. "Just be glad I waited out here and didn't just head into that infested zombie mess."

"He's got a point." I said quietly. "Now we need to figure out our next move before Samantha shows up not biting each others heads off."

"Well I need that research and now is as good a time as any now days." Lance mentioned.

"We need to get you Away from zombies and those things. Have you even looked at yourself? You are not up to going in there right now. It's stupid." Daimon disagreed.

"Psh. No matter where I go they're always going to find me even if I survive I'm never going to be 'fully' healed with Samantha tailing me. Besides you could've gotten it before when I asked. This wouldn't be a problem now if you had. I need you to help me now."

"I didn't want to risk getting too far from you. I promised to protect you, remember?"

"Well even though you were 'close' she still attacked and You still were Not there so it wouldn't have made a difference." Lance responded. "You said you'd help me if I asked. The one time I do ask you turn me down."

Daimon seemed a little hurt at that last comment. Lance stood.

"I guess waiting for you was just another one of my mistakes." Lance muttered as he walked off toward the city with some new determination. "I can't believe I have to do this by myself."

"Lance wait!" Daimon called after a minute.

We caught up quickly. Lance didn't slow. He just pulled out a gun that I didn't even know that he had.

"I... I'm going to help."

"I thought that you said that it was stupid." Lance replied coldly.

"It is but I'm not going to let you down now."

Lance abruptly stopped. ~~ Was he serious? Just walking in here was sure death and he still wanted to come? I swear he was like a dog. Loyal to a fault. I couldn't just drag him down with me if this went down hill but when was I ever going to get a chance like this again?

"Lance?" Leon questioned. "What's up?"

"Ugh. I can't do this. I can't just drag you two down with me here." I explained.

"Sooo you're not going to go get it?" Daimon asked his voice filled with hope.

"No. I can't now but..."

"We'll come get it some other time." Leon concluded.

"Get what some other time Love?"

I froze. She was fast.

"Shit." I said without even turning to face her.

I had to act Now. I had to get away. I took off running though the wounds I had protested. I had to get away. I could hear a few gunshots and soon the two of them tailing me. I fired at the zombies that took notice and lunged at me. Well now I had no excuse for not getting the research. I could hear Samantha's laugh as we ran.

"Laaaance. I have you now." She laughed.

Click! Uh oh. The zombie took hold of me soon followed by others. I struggled against them. I heard Daimon and Leon firing at some other zombies or possibly Samantha. I pulled free of the zombies weak grasps only to fall back and onto the hard ground. Ow. I scooted back as they came toward me. I was halted when my back hit something. I looked up. Oh no no no. She wore that usual smile of hers. She pulled me to my feet. I tried pulling away but she held me to her with a firm grip around my waist.

"Miss me?" She asked kissing my neck.

I fought harder when she brought out that oh too familiar needle. I stopped letting out a gasp as pain rushed through me. That wound in my chest reopened. Blood oozing out of the wound.

"Don't worry. That wound will heal right up once you start changing." She whispered in my ear with obvious happiness.

I brought my arm back and took hold of her wrist trying to prevent her from injecting me.

"Samantha please." I pleaded almost on the verge of tears.

"Lance!"

I could see Daimon and Leon fighting their way through the crowd of zombies in my peripheral vision. They made their break in the crowd. I could see their faces now. Full of concern. I'm sorry. The needle pierced my flesh.

"Daimon." I said softly. My voice filled with defeat.

**(Ooooh. Cliff hanger and don't worry. I added and subtracted some things from multiple chapter so now there are just 13 chapters. Seemed to fit. Falling into disaster has the unlucky number of 13 chapters! Ooooo scary! Soooo any predictions? **

**Samantha: Let's have a little game.**

**Me: No! Go away this is my story!**

**Slash bang shhhh!**

**Me: No wait put that down!**

**Bang! Th-wack! Evil laugh.**

**Samantha: Those who think Lance will rule with me review RULE 72. Those who think Lance will get killed by his own brother review KILL 86. Those who think Lance will find the cure before he falls asleep review CURE 102. Those who think something else will happen review ALTERNATE 18. Review Or Else.)**


	13. Chapter 13 Despair

I was shocked that this had actually happened. No I just had to be dreaming. I was still in the hospital having just another vivid nightmare. Daimon would shake me awake like he had the last few nights he came to visit late with a concerned look and I, and I would be fine. I'd tell him it was nothing and we'd just talk and he'd tell me about Monaca, his pregnant wife who was less than a week from giving birth and his daughter Elisa who apparently reminded him of me. But I wasn't waking up. Because this was real. This was really happening and it fricking burned! I could feel the chemical coursing through my veins. I couldn't stop myself from wincing.

"N-no Lance!" I heard one of them call out to but I wasn't sure who.

"See? That wasn't so hard. Now we can be with each other. Just fall asleep now Love. When you wake we'll be back home." Samantha whispered in my ear.

"H-home?" I wondered out loud.

"Mmmhmm. Back in the lab where we can get everything ready in peace. That chemical you made before will be the foundation of our success. Everything will be perfect." Samantha continued to whisper as she held me closer.

A gunshot. The bullet drove itself into Samantha's shoulder causing her to let go. I fell forward but caught myself scraping my palm on the busted pavement. More gunshots prevented her from snatching me back up. Leon took a hold of my arm and pulled me away from her. Samantha attacked them in a rage. Dang. Was I going to get all bipolar when I changed? I backed away a few steps before falling to my knees. That chest wound was killing me. I watched the fight rage on for a few minutes as I felt a sudden drowsyness start to creep up on me. I forced myself to stand. No. I couldn't become like her. I started away from the battle and to where my house was. Where my research was hidden. ~~ I moved to the right just avoiding a tentacle. I fired at the zombies that attacked as I struggled to evade Samantha's rageful attacks as well. Honestly things were not going well for us. Daimon almost got bit when one had well tried to feast on his shoulder. He pushed it off blasting off it's head with a single bullet. There were just too many zombies here. How were we suppose to win here. Pfft forget winning we need to find a way to get away and survive. I fired at Samantha as she poised herself to attack Daimon while he was busy with some zombies. She turned her attention and before I could blink she struck me sending me to the ground. She grasped my neck quickly cutting off the oxygen. I gasped which was a waste of time since she had a firm grip on my neck.

"You just love to make a mess of things don't you? I could have had half of the world enslaved with Lance by now if hadn't of interrupted us back at the lab. I Had Him. You just keep taking him from me." She said sweetly as she slowly tightened her grip. "You will die a painful death."

I clawed at her arm only cutting my own hand on her scales. Her grip loosened when Daimon struck her in the back of the head with some stray hunk of wood which snapped when it came into contact with her skull. She turned quickly swinging at Daimon who was just out of reach.

"Come on babe. That all you got?!" Daimon taunted.

She lunged at him with an unhumanly growl. He moved back but her claws connected with his face. She left deep gashes in his cheek. Daimon fired at her as he wiped some blood away from his eye. Samantha continued to slash at him. Her claws catching his flesh over and over again. Her attacks were quick and well aimed. Daimon was lucky his reflexes were swift enough to keep the strikes from doing any fatal damage.I fired at the zombies that had surrounded me as I got back up. Samantha backhanded Daimon sending him to the bloodied pavement hard and in a slight daze. He blinked a few times to clear his vision that had become temporarily blurred after the hit. She kicked him hard. Samantha gave a satisfied look as a sickening crack sounded along with a pained gasp. Dimon coughed painfully but lifted his gun and fired. The bullet caught her neck stunning her for a few seconds so that it could heal. He took her hesitation as his cue to kick her which sent her to the ground for the first time. Daimon pulled himself up using a busted piece of who knows what for support. We turned hearing gunfire. Looks like that back up of ours decided to come and take on Samantha after all. They were suppose to stall her back in the other city but I guess this works too. Samantha smirked.

"Well this should be fun." Samantha commented with a hint of delight.

Daimon looked to where Lance had been previously. Ugh. Come on. Gone again. I turned in a circle looking for any sign of him as well. Did Samantha have some zombies drag him off or something or did he leave on his own?

"Lance?! Lance?!" Daimon called out looking around frantically. "Dammit! Where did he go?!"

"Somewhere quiet to sleep maybe." Samantha laughed pushing herself back up.

"Dammit Samantha! Just lay down and die!" Daimon raged only earning another laugh from Samantha.

"See you later Daimon." Samantha chimed as she walked off to the sound of the shooting.

So Lance just ditched. Daimon ignored her last comment and ran down one of the streets despite his injuries. I look back to Samantha but decided to follow. I ran after him. I couldn't just let him go alone in his condition. ~~ Hang on Lance. I'll save you. ~~ I struggled to stay awake as I stumbled through the city streets at a much slower pace than before. Damn chest wound. There was my house. Yes. This was my last chance. The zombies just continued to ignore me as I pushed past them. It was kind of creepy to think that they knew I was a dead man anyway or was it the S virus effect, maybe? My vision was starting to get cloudier. I dropped to the ground and started coughing. Blood escaped from my mouth. The wound in my chest was throbbing painfully. Honestly I was hoping that the chest wound would just kill me before that, that Poison started to take effect. Maybe it already had... I forced myself back up. I wanted to rest so badly but I couldn't. If I let myself rest I knew that I'd fall asleep. I could see no changes to my body yet so maybe you really did have to sleep for the changes to occur. So in conclusion if I didn't rest I wouldn't fall asleep and if I didn't fall asleep I wouldn't change. Hopefully that was the case. This was my last chance. I couldn't just give up yet. I continued down the ruined street my vision only getting cloudier as I went. I could see that my house was still busted from the last zombie attack as expected. I entered it's ruins gripping onto anything that I could for support. Getting up the stairs was a challenge in itself. I was gasping for breath before I even made it up. The pain my chest wound was giving me was almost unbearable. By the time I made it up the wound felt like it was burning. I collapsed on the floor next to my bed. I pulled up the loose floorboard that hid my research with a grunt trying my best to ignore the searing pain. I pulled out my research notes and the mini lab that I qualified to be a little chemistry set. I needed a sample of the virus. Oh duh, my blood. I started. I winced as that burning feeling started to spread. This was my last chance. Please work. ~~ I followed behind Daimon. Where were we going? We fired at the zombies that attacked us and moved on quickly.

"Where are we going?" I asked Daimon as we ran.

"To Lance's" Daimon responded.

"What? Why? How do you know-" I started.

"That's where he has his research hidden. He's going to try again before he becomes like Samantha." Daimon explained between gasps.

"Oh. The cure."

And here I thought that he ditched us for no reason. We ran through the chaotic streets shooting down zombies making a path. I followed Daimon into a house that seemed to have taken quite a few zombie attacks which I didn't doubt if this was Lance's place. Or use to be. Zombies swarmed the whole bottom floor. Daimon swore. Was Lance even here? How could he get by all of these zombies without anything to defend himself? Ignoring the zombies and ran by them. They reached out but were still too slow to grab him despite his injuries. Daimon took the stairs two at a time. There was no way I was risking that. I fired. ~~ I lay there. Sleep poking around the edges of my mind but slowly drawing in. My whole body felt like it was on fire. The chemical had made it through all of my veins as it seemed causing the sleepy feeling I guess. I failed. That was my last chance... Samantha's last chance. That chemical combination that I had put so much work into did not cure the virus either. So... so sleepy. Was I going to become one of them too? No. I pulled the empty gun from my belt. Looked like the same gun that I use to have not long ago. I reached toward the drawer that was right next to my bed and pulled it out enough to make it fall to the floor. I dragged it closer and started searching through the box with my hand, pulling anything out that felt like a bullet of a box of them. Finally after the third item I pulled out some bullets. I struggled to load it. The gun magazine missing more than a couple of times before I finally got it in. It dropped to the ground noisily. Dang it all! Pick it back up! I could hear the sounds of someone coming up the stairs. No go away. The door slammed open as I struggled to pick the gun back up.

"Lance?!"

Damn my brother for coming here. He was only going to try and stop me. I winced when he pulled me onto his lap. I met his worried gaze. He seemed slightly relieved to see me awake. I'm so sorry Daimon. This is all my fault. I dragged you into this. The small amount of relief that had been on his face quickly melted away. He started looking for any signs of me changing. Any physical changes that were bound to happen. He forced up the sleeve of my jacket.

"S'kay. Haf't sleep for't happin." I slurred though I struggled to make the words sound clear.

"You have to stay awake then-" He started.  
"S'too late." I interrupted. "I failed 'gain. Don't want'i change but..."

"No. It'll be ok. We'll find a cure. Then you'll be fine. You just have to stay awake for a little while longer."

He had that desperate look on his face. That desperate look made me want to believe him but I couldn't stay awake forever and... This had to end. I reached for the gun again.

"C-can't. Too sleepy..."

"Yes you can." He said taking notice of my hand gripping the gun. "Lance?" He asked fearfully.

I lifted it and to my dismay Daimon quickly took it from me and put it off to the side and out of my own desperate reach.

"Give'i back." I pleaded weakly.

"Lance... What do you plan to do with a gun?" He asked though he probably already knew the answer to that.

"I... I want to die." I told him earnestly.

"No Lance. You don't-" He started now looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"I want to die. I want to die a human. I don't want to live if it means turning into one of those things." I said trying to make my voice sound more forceful and clear.

He shook his head. "Lance-"

"KILL ME. Please... I don't want to hurt you. I can't become one of them Daimon." I pleaded my voice cracking and starting to sound weak again.

No! No tears be strong.

"No. I can't Lance. You'll be ok." He said stroking my hair back and out off my face revealing my desperate and fearful expression.

"Kill me. Please... Please... Pleassse." I begged as I finally drifted off. Leon would know to kill me right?

"No Lance. Please. You have to stay awake. Lance!" ~~

I stood in the doorway and watched the scene that took place. Lance wanted to die... Wasn't there another option? No. It had to be done. Daimon sat there with Lance in his lap just hopelessly watching him sleep unsure of what to do. He may be unsure but I wasn't. He looked to the gun that lay to the side right where he had left it.

"I can't do it." He whispered. "I can't kill him."

"He doesn't want to become one of them." I paused trying to find words.

"I know but..."

Leaving Lance alive would only lead to greater problems. I know that but killing him? Samantha how could you... Was I going to have to step in? I saw him stiffen as the silverish greenish scales started to take form where Lance had gotten injected. Lance's breathing noticeably picked up. Lance let out what sounded like whimper.

"Already?" I questioned the virus.

"N-no... I can't do it." He whispered. I could hear his voice crack. "I can't shoot him."

"He said that-" I started.

"I know I know but..."

I could visibly freeze when Lance let out another whimper. This one sounding much more pained. Maybe I could use that to convince him. Ugh. I feel so horrible. I am going to hell. I'm trying to convince him to shoot his own brother. Maybe I should just do it. Daimon looked back to thee gun.

"I have to do it. Don't I?" He asked. I could hear the defeat in his voice. "I have to put him down like a dog."

I stayed silent. How was I suppose to respond to that?

"I'm sorry Lance. I promised that I'd protect you and I failed. I- I failed you... I couldn't protected you. I'm so sorry." He said as he resituated Lance on his lap. "Please forgive me."

I saw him lift the gun with a shaky hand. He pointed the gun at Lance. It was such a heart wrenching sight. His hand shaking as he struggled to hold the gun steady. With his hand shaking violently he pulled the trigger. The sound was loud in the silence. That was it. The bullet ended Lance Velsio's life. Daimon dropped the gun on the floor. It kind of surprised me when I saw tears drop down and stain Lance's jacket. Daimon slowly and carefully pulled what use to be Lance closer to him. Soon holding him to his chest not caring as his blood stained his clothes.

"I'm sorry... I promised." Daimon said shaking and crying. His voice cracking and shaking as well. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. Lance I'm so s-sorry."

I exited sadly leaving Daimon alone. Letting him be. I could hear the sorrowful wails as I descended the stairs. I wiped away some of my own silent tears and sat on the destroyed couch. I could still hear the shaking and defeated voice of Daimon as he cried and continued to repeatedly apologize. I stopped the remaining back up that showed up from heading up the stairs as the wails finally started to slow a little. Daimon was so... broken. I was going to kill Samantha. I was going to rid the world of these virus' once and for all. Your death will not be in vain Lance. I promise I will end this.

**I was listening to the song Guiding Light and Follow Me both by Muse when I wrote the ending to this story and you may think me just weak or whatever but I almost cried when I wrote/typed Lance's death. I get such deep connections with my characters and it is hard to see them just die like that and imagine what Daimon was feeling. I teared up a little bit. Poor guy. So let's cut to the chase. Sequel? Yes no maybe so? I may be 16 but I LOVE MUSE and BOWLING FOR SOUP GREEN DAY SIMPLE PLAN. You know stuff like that.**

**Samantha: You killed Lance!?**

**Me: Shut it! I'm typing here! If you want to know what happens then a sequel needs to be made.**

**Samantha: There better be a sequel. Those who want a sequel just say so. If not don't even look at the next few sentances. Those who want Lance to live review LIFE26. Those who want him dead which you better not say or I will kill you review SAME48.**


End file.
